Pokemon Anime Remake
by Henry Pearlshipper
Summary: Ever wondered if Ash didn't wake up late that day? Or if Pikachu wasn't his forced starter? Also if Ash didn't constantly lose all the time? Well read this to find out. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. Also I upload almost all of the time.
1. Episode 1 I choose you

Hello and welcome to my own unique version of the Pokemon Universe. So lets start at

Episode 1 I Choose you!

A young Raven Haired boy that has spent his entire life in the quiet, suburban town by the name Pallet Town has just had his wonderous 10 birthday. He has just fallen asleep eraly so he can collect a Starter the next day.

Then a much older female walked in "Oh few at least that boy has went to sleep. Huh oh the TV is still on. I'd better turn it off" She turns it off and then quietly closes the young boys door. "Hopefully he doesn't wake up late or anything tomorrow. Ash really will do anything if he sets his mind to it."

Now in the morning with the now named Ash. "Ah it's great to be up!" Ash then check his alarm clock "Good I am not late" He then gets dressed in some clothes he liked. Then Ash goes downstairs to get greated by his Mother Delia Ketchum.

"Morning Ash, sleep well last night Honey?" Ask Delia

"Yeah I slept great Mom and morning to you as well. I am going to get my started then I'll return to have breakfast and all that stuff" Said Ash Ketchum confidently

Then Delia simply replied "Sure Honey go on"

Then at Professor Oak's lab. Professor Oak the most well renown Pokemon Professor the world has ever known. Also a very good poet. "Ah it's good to see you Ash my boy!" By said professor.

Ash then replied "Thanks Professor Oak. So has Gary been here yet?" Asked Ash

"Nope that means that you get to choose your Pokemon Starter first my Boy!" Oak then invites Ash into the lab to the machine that holds the starters Pokeballs. "Now go on and choose your starter Ash"

"I want to have the secret normal starter Pokemon Eevee please?" Ash had asked

"Okay here is Eevee's Pokeball and all of your Pokeballs. Also here is your wrist Dex. It's an easier to use Pokedex on your wrist. I am pretty sure you know how to use one already correct?" Asked Oak.

"Of course I know how to use all of this stuff Professor Oak" Ash then notices a strange light from another room. Ash then asks the Professor "Um Professor Oak what is in that room over there?"

"Well you see Ash there is a rare, strong and deadly Pikachu in there" Just as Professor Oak finished saying this Ash was up to something. "What are you doing Ash?"

Ash while still trying to get in simply responded with "Trying to open this door Oak"

Professor Oak stated "That is a big mistake! Why on Pokeworld would you try and do that?!"

"I want to help and have that Pokemon Professor Oak." He said plainly

"But it's too powerful for a beginner like you to handle!" Oak said but Ash ignored what was just said.

"I don't want to force it to be mine. I just want to help him. If he wants to travel with me he'll decide on that Professor Oak" Ash said.

"Fine here is the key but remember I warned you not to do this" The Pokemon Professor warned.

"Yeah I know" Ash said before he enters."So you're a Pikachu? You look so cute. But I want to try and help you Pikachu. So please listen to me?" Pikachu then sees that Ash is trying and decides to listen to him. Then a few minutes later

"I guess Pikachu destroyed him... Such a shame he had great potiental" Professor Oak said before the

victorious Ash and Pikachu re-entered the labs room.

"Oh hey there Professor Oak. I calmed Pikachu down and he wants to travel as my Pokemon if that's okay with you after all?"

The Professor stunned that Ash didn't have even a single scratch. "Yeah my boy take Pikachu and Eevee. Also goodbye Ash see you later"

Now back outside the lab. "Don't worry ladies I wont take long in getting my starter Pokemon" Gary was about to enter but Ash got there first.

"Oh hey there Gary. I already have my Pokemon. Come on out Eevee and Pikachu!" The crowd amazed that this newbie had two rare Pokemon with him. And he only just started his journey and left the lab!

Gary then said "How do you have two starters? Also why are they Eevee and Pikachu?!"

I responded "Eevee because Professor Oak helped me to decide as I was stuck. Also Pikachu as I helped to calm it down Gary" Everyone including Gary Oak himself was amazed by how I recieved them both.

"That's how you got them? I'll admit I'm impressed Ash Ketchum for once" Gary said

"That's good then. Just remember that Gary. So mom I am heading off now!" Ash was about to leave but then...

"No you don't! You need your supply bag Dear. Here it is and remember to keep safe and change you know whats." Delia said in a happy and polite way

"Thank you Mom and don't worry I wont forget to do that" I said as I left Pallet Town on my very long and soon to be adventerous journey.

So later on Route 1 I encountered my very first wild Pokemon... A Pidgey. Though it looked weak I believed that I could train it to become very strong.

So I approached it and said "Pikachu stay here while me and Eevee weaken it please?" Pikachu agreed but barely. "Come on out Eevee! Lets start this with a Tackle Attack!" Eevee listened to her very first Trainer and used Tackle and it hit. But it wasn't over yet.

The enemy Pidgey then used it's Tackle Attack on Eevee. "Quick dodge that attack Eevee!" Eevee swiftly dodged the attack "Now use Tackle again to weaken it so I can capture." Eevee did so and then I threw a Pokeball and after 3 pings it revealed that I captured it. "Yes our very first Capture! Well done Eevee. Now return for now."

"Don't worry Pikachu the next one will be for you to handle. I promise you that" Pikachu just chirped and followed me.

Then the next Pokemon we encountered was a Rattata. "Pikachu use Thundershock on it" I ordered.

He obeyed me then when Rattata was weak enough I threw a Pokeball and captured Rattata."That was great Pikachu! Our very first capture as a team!" "Pika- Pi!" Though Pikachu seemed happy at that point I can assure you he didn't like me 100% yet. But then we came across a wild Spearow next. Pikachu jumped into action and attacked. I did capture it. But the problem is that a large flock of Spearow then attacked. So I presumed that I captured their leader. Me and Pikachu started to try and escape from the enemies but to no avail. Then we hit water and jumped in and went down a stream.

With an unknown girl down that very same stream "This looks like a good place to start fishing for Pokemon" So this girl threw her best rod (A Good Rod by the looks of it) into the river. Then she felt a very strong tug on her line and yanked it up. She was surprised to find a boy at the other end of the was worried about the Pokemon, but she was more worried for me "Hey Kid are you alright?"

I started to open my eyes and saw a young (And pretty cute) girl. No older than 10 if that! "Yeah this Pikachu is alright." I said

"I wasn't refering to that electric Mouse. I was talking about you."

"Oh (This could go fun I thought) I'm in a bit of pain... What was your name again?"

"My name is Misty Waterflower from Ceruleun City. I just started my Pokemon Journey. And by the looks of it same for you? Also what was you name?" She asked me in an angelic voice

"My name is Ash Ketchum, yeah I just started as well. It's nice to meet you Misty but can you help me to the nearest Pokemon centre please?" I asked and she agreed.

So with that flock of Spearow gone me and Misty arrived at the Pokemon Centre. I handed all of my caught Pokemon to Nurse Joy to heal all of them.

"Thank you Misty. If it wasn't for you I don't know what would've happened."A small blush then came on on my face and she noticed it straight away.

"Hey are you nervous Ash? But why would you be nervous?" Maybe he likes me but wont say it... Na not possible we only just met... Or is it Possible?

So that's it for Chapter One. By remaking the Anime I find it so good because of how dense and all of those things Ash is and Isn't. I'll update this every few days.


	2. Episode 2 Pokemon Emergancy

Welcome back to Chapter two. I hope you enjoy this.

Pokemon Episode 2 "Pokemon Emergancy and Other Stuff"

In the same Pokemon Centre as the last one. The raven-haired young Pokemon Novice Ash Ketchum (Me) and the other orange-haired girl Misty were talking about nothing until I asked "So Misty what type of Pokemon do you like to use most?"

She responded "Water types. Since I'm from Cerulean City-the city known for it's water types-I use water types above all others."

I then said "So is there a Pokemon Gym in Cerulean city Misty?"

"Yeah there is. It's run by my sisters, who also specialize in water types" Misty said

"Oh that makes a bit of sense. So what do you want to become the Cerulean City Gym Leader in the future?" I asked very curious.

"No I don't it would mean needing to stay in Cerulean city all the time. Which gets boring after a while you know." Misty responded with that explanation. Then Nurse Joy exited and brought all of my Pokemon over to me.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" I said as she gave them to me. "Hey come with me Misty I need to make a call to Professor Oak in Pallet Town"

Misty then followed me over to the PokePhones. Then I made a call to said Professor.

"Hello Professor Oak!" I said when he came on.

"Hello my Boy! So from the looks of it you are in Viridian City? That's great. So any Pokemon to give me?" The Professor asked excited.

"Yeah I do. I have captured: Pidgey, Rattata and Spearow. So I am sending back Rattata and Spearow to you" I said to Professor Oak.

"That's great Ash you caught all the Pokemon on Route 1! You are far better than my Grandson Gary. I just got those Pokemon back here. Also good luck on capturing more Pokemon" He said as he hung up.

Then I turned to talk once again to Misty. "So with that done, what are you going to do now Misty?" I asked in a polite non- arogant voice.

But before Misty could respond three figures emerged from the sky and smashed into the Pokemon Centre.

"Give us all of the Pokemon in this Centre right now!" One of them demanded. He had blue hair and blue eyes. He wore a black outfit all over, with an R on his top. He also wore black gloves and shoes.

"Or we'll be forced to take them by force." A female stated. She had voilet hair that went long ways to the side. She wore a female version of the man's outfit.

"We Team Rocket will do anything for our Boss" Stated a much smaller figure. Then I noticed the figure was a Meowth... A talking Meowth!

"And why should we let you take all of the Centre's Pokemon. In fact I wont let you take any of them!" I said to them with an angry tone. "So I am demanding that the three of you get out of this Pokemon Centre Right Now!"

The male replied "Oh look a tough, little boy. Why would we listen to you?"

"Listen Kid! We are Team Rocket we don't listen to anyone, other than our great Rocket Leader" Said the Female

"So hand over all of your Pokemon and we wont hurt you" Said the talking Meowth.

"I don't care I am demanding that all of you leave! So come on out Eevee and Pidgey and lets go Pikachu! Use Thundershock Pikachu, Tackle attack Eevee and Gust Pidgey!" I ordered them.

"What we're blasting off!? But who is that kid down there?" The trio stated before they were out of view

"Now what are you going to do Misty?" I asked very nicely.

"I'd like to travel with you if you wouldn't mind Ash Ketchum?" Misty said.

"Sure I don't mind. Now return Pidgey and Eevee." I said. But before we left Nurse Joy stopped us.

"Wait thanks for saving the centre. I have an egg I want to to have please? Also since you are so strong may I recommend going to the route West of here to capture or train before going North?"

"Thank you very much Nurse Joy and you're welcome. Sure I'll head West first. So goodbye Nurse Joy." I said as I left with my new Pokemon egg, Pikachu and Misty.

"So this the Route that Nurse Joy had mentioned. It's quite good" I simply stated.

"This route has quite hard to find Pokemon in it" Misty said.

"That's great to hear thanks Misty. So lets see there. Another Pokemon. Lets see Pokedex Scan it."

As I finished that sentence it already was reading me the data. "Nidoran (F) the Poison-Point Pokemon. Nidoran is a Poison type. Touching with phsyically can badly poison the person/ Pokemon."

"Then this could be a good Pokemon to capture. Lets go Pikachu! Start with your Thunderhock attack!"

Pikachu Swiftly obeyed and said "Pika-Chu!"

"Now before it can react use another Thundershock!" Pikachu did the same again on the Nidoran(F). Then I pulled out a Pokball. "Now lets go Pokeball!" I said while waiting to see if it was sucessful or not. Then the Pokeball finally pinged. I grabbed and stood in my signature Pose and stated "Yes I caught a Nidoran(F)!"

All Misty did was giggle because she thought what I did was cute... I hate being called cute. But I didn't mind Misty much. After all I think I might like that girl...(Pokeshipping Maybe who knows. Well other than me clearly)

Then I continued to capture: Nidoran(M), Mankey and Sandshrew. So the total captures was 9 so far on only two routes. Well I captured 7 on them two routes but I included Pikachu's capture and my starter Eevee. Also the unknown egg. I wonder when it'll hatch?

So both me, Misty and Pikachu went back to the Pokemon Centre to speak to Professor Oak and drop off Mankey, Nidoran(F) and Sandshrew. Which left me with Pikachu, Eevee, Nidoran(M) Pidgey and the Pokemon Egg.

So now Me, Misty and said Pokemon headed to Viridian Forest which was North of Viridian.

So that's the end of this chapter. Leave a review if you want. People moan so much about Ash wanting to be a Pokemon Master but never coming close so I will make it very close to the 149 (Right now since this is still Kanto, Mewtwo hasn't been bred yet and Mew hasn't been discovered. So goodbye


	3. Episode 3 Viridian Forest Part 1

Welcome back to Pokemon Fan verson Episode 3 "Viridian Forest Part 1"

I didn't get a chance to thank you all for the very nice reviews you all made. So thanks for them. So from one of your reviews I was recommended to use third person. So I am going to start with that from this chapter on. Another thing is I will go up to X and Y for sure as long as I have ideas I will. Also Pikachu wont always be this powerful. It's just because I wanted to get on with the story and I am just trying to get used to writing these. So I hope you enjoy this.

"See Ash I told you that Viridian Forest is very big" Said Misty while she was looking around for any good Pokemon.

"I never said it wasn't Misty" Ash simply replied with a chuckle.

"Well I guess that's true Ash. So what are you looking for first?" Misty asked

"I don't know yet I'll just look for any Pokemon at first."

So with that Ash, Misty and Pikachu continued to walk through Viridian Forest. They both were looking around for any Pokemon. Then after a while Ash finally spotted a Pokemon. Ash aimed his WristDex at the newly seen Pokemon and it said "Caterpie the catipillar Pokemon. This Bug type is not strong but is able to handle others like Weedle." Dexter stated.

"That's great then I'll get it go Pokeball!" Ash through an empty Pokeball at the wild Caterpie. Then it finally pinged.

"Yes I got a Caterpie! Now that I have 6 Pokemon though all of my other Pokemon will be sent to Professor Oak" Ash stated to Misty.

"Hm that's interesting to know Ash. So how do you know about all of this?" Asked a curious Misty.

"I know all of this because I did a lot of Research on Pokemon stuff from Professor Oak." Ash replied

"Wow that's so impressive!" Misty said loudly.

"Yeah but I don't like to brag a lot so lets hurry on for more." Ash stated to Misty

So another while later nothing much happened. Well that was until Ash and Misty fount another Pokemon. Ash then

said "WristDex what Pokemon is that one?" The Dex then scanned the Pokemon and told Ash that

"This Pokemon is a Weedle the Poison-Catipillar Pokemon. This Poison/Bug Pokemon has a venomous sting that poisons almost anything" Dexter concluded his analysis.

"Well this is interesting. So lets go my Pidgey!" Ash said as he brought out his Pidgey. "Now lets start this with your Gust Attack on Weedle!"

Then as Ash gave his command his loyal Pidgey followed it and used Gust. But the Weedle was still standing.

"This must be a good Weedle. Maybe close to evolving as well. Pidgey use another Gust Attack!" Ash ordered again

and again Pidgey obeyed and used it. Then "Lets go Pokeball!"

"Yes I caught a Weedle!" Shouted Ash Ketchum

"He is still cute when he does that" Misty whispered so Ash didn't hear but Pikachu did.

"Pika? Pika-Pi!" Pikachu said but it's not like he could tell Ash what he heard.

Then the Pokeball was teleported to Oak's lab. Misty amazed until she remembered that Ash told her earlier

So the two of them continued to walk a bit more, deeper into the forest. But then after a while.

"I think we should set up camp here Ash." Said the water type user.

"Yeah that's a good idea lets set up came over here Misty" Ash suggested to Misty.

"Alright, sure lets go" She replied. So after both of them said good night to one another they fell asleep.

(In seperate sleeping bags that is)

So then in the morning the two of them woke up to find Team Rocket trying to steal their Pokemon.

"Hey Team Rocket back off right now!" Ash demanded. "Also what are your names?" Ash then asked

"Well Prepare for Evil" "Cause we're on a misson of Retrieval"

"To cause destruction" "Because of the crazy corruption"

"I am Jessie!" and "I'm James"

"Team Rocket attack at the speed of light. Surrender or prepare for a fight!" "Meowth that's Right"

"Well with that over come on out Ekans" Said Jessie and James said "And come on out Koffing"

"So your names are Jessie, James and Meowth. Hm WristDex scan that Meowth" Ash said

"Meowth the Cat Pokemon is a Normal Type. They hunt in packs to locate and strike. They are usually led by a Persian." Dexter concluded.

"So once wasn't bad enough was it?" Misty said to Team Rocket.

"Well this time your Pokemon are useless" James said back to Misty

"Then I'll use a Pokemon that I've never used before" Ash said to Team Rocket. "So come on out Caterpie!"

Their reaction was "Hahahahahahaha!" Jessie then said "Really what is that little caterpie going to do to us?!"

Then without a command Caterpie use string shot on her. Thank the Lord for that. Then Caterpie started to glow.

"What is that Ash?" Misty asked quite stunned.

"That is evolution Misty" Ash explained briefly. Then once over he used his WristDex.

"Metapod the Cocoon Pokemon and the evolved form of Caterpie. This Bug type waits motionless for it to evlove once more" Dexter concluded.

"Now Metapod use String Shot, then use Harden and attack them with Tackle" Ash ordered. So the cocoon wrapped them in a thick layer of string. Then because they couldn't move it used Harden then attacked while being powered further by the Harden Attack and sent them off

"We're Rocketing away yet again!" They all said in unison.

"Well this is another interesting Pokemon Ash. Also very skilled. Or maybe that's from you." Misty said.

"Yeah Metapod is skilled. It could be from you as well Misty. So Misty lets head off to explore the rest of the forest" Ash said to Misty.

As they started to venture forth Misty thought to herself "Well maybe it is me"

And that's it for this one. So please leave a review and what not. And I'll see you next time


	4. Episode 4 Viridian Forest Part 2

Pokemon Episode 4 "Viridian Forest Part 2"

So welcome back all of you. At this point Ash had 12 Pokemon captured Dex wise not including his Pokemon Egg. So without anything else to say lets continue with the story.

While still in Viridian Forest Ash and Misty have just continued on ward searching for new Pokemon.

"Well Misty what type of Pokemon do you think we'll see next?" Asked Ash

"I don't know Ash. You might've captured all of them." Misty responded.

"Maybe but I doubt I have yet. Dexter can you send my Pidgey back and swap it for my Weedle please?" Ash asked

"Yes Master Ash Ketchum. Place the Pokeball on the flashing icon please?" So Ash did so. "Now transfering with Professor Oak please hold on a second. And done"

"There thanks Dexter. Now Misty how about we stay here while I train Weedle for a bit?" Ash asked his female companion.

"Yeah sure thing Ash. What are you going to train it with?" Misty questioned nicely.

"I'll train it against my Metapod" Replied Ash. "So come on out Weedle and Metapod!" Ash said enthuestically.

"So Weedle use Poison Sting and Metapod use Harden." Ash told them and they obeyed.

"Wait Ash that might poison Metapod!" Misty stated.

"No it wont, Metapods ability is Shed Skin. That means that it heals any status effects" Ash concluded

"Wow that's a great and very useful Ability to have for him" Misty said surprised.

Ash then said "You see every single Pokemon has a special ability. Pikachu's is Static, Pidgey's is Big Pecks which means it's defence can't be lowered. Also Big Pecks is Pidgey's Hidden Ability." Ash explained to Misty.

"But what is a Hidden Ability?" Asked Misty.

"Almost every Pokemon has a Hidden Ability whcih is their rarest possible Ability. For example Pikachu's one is Lightning Rod. That Ability absorbs any Electric Attack and takes no damage but also it's distance attacks such as Thundershock will be powered up. To make it even better is that all Electric Attacks are drawn to that Pokemon. Ash finished he long; important explanation.

"Wow that is a long and complicated explanation...What's the simple version?" Asked a confused Misty.

"Basically Electric-type moves are drawn to the Pokémon. Electric-type moves will do no damage and the Pokémon's SP ATK or distance attacks." Ash said.

"Oh now that makes more..." Misty was about to finish her sentence when...

"Wow my Weedle is Evolving!" Ash expclaimed. Ash then used his WristDex to identify it.

"Kakuna the Poison Cacoon Pokemon and the evolved form of Weedle. This Poison/Bug type gets constantly attacked. But it waits till the day it evolves again to hunt them down for revenge" Dexter concluded.

Misty then said "Wow that's great Ash!"

"Yes, impressive indeed Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." A mysterious trainer in metal said.

"Who are you then? And how do you know my name?" Ash asked curious.

"My name is the Bug Samurai. I have been tracking your progress and I'm impressed, so I challenge you to a battle!" The Bug Samurai stated.

"Sure I like fans but don't get too big of a fan please? I hate being that well known. Well for now. So how about two on two?" Ash asked simply.

"Yeah sure that works for me. So I'll go first. Lets go Pinsir!" The Samurai said.

Ash then checked Pinsir in his WristDex. "Pinsir the Beetle Pokemon. this Pokemon's powerful horns are strong enough to break through metal" Dexter ended

"Then I choose you Pikachu. So go. Now use a quick Attack!" Ash commanded. So Pikachu started to run quite quickly and hit Pinsir easily.

"Now grab it's ear!" The Samurai said. "Now use Vice Grip with your horns" He said

"Pikachu concentrate a Thundershock into your tail then hit Pinsir with it" Ash said, calmly. So quickly Pikachu stored electricity in it's cheeks. Then it sent most of it into the end of his tail, then had it hit Pinsir between it's powerful horns.

Now Pikachu and Pinsir were seperated from one another.

"Pinsir use Tackle!" The Samurai commanded.

But Ash just stood there and did nothing. Then when Pinsir was close the Samurai's Pinsir stopped from a Paralysis

the Samurai was confused and annoyed.

"W-what just h-happened!?" The Samurai shouted shocked by this.

"Pikachu's Ability Static. It can Paralyse those who physically touch the Pokemon" Ash explained. "Now Pikachu use Thundershock!" Ash then commanded

"Woah so that's what Ash meant by Static. That's also very useful. I'm impressed." Misty said so quietly that only she heard it.

"There Pinsir is unable to battle and I win." Ash said. "Now return and sit with Misty Pikachu. And come on out my Pokemon Metapod!" Ash said

"Really that's the only Pokemon I have. So come on out Metapod! Now use Harden" The Samurai said

"That's useless. Now use String shot to keep it in place." Ash said.

"How can your Metapod use String Shot!?" The Samurai demanded an answer

"It's because I evolved mine from a Caterpie. But from that reaction I guess you captured that one wild, correct?" Ash question his enemy.

"Yes, that is true. So I guess I've lost" The Samurai stated.

Ash then heard a nearby buzzing. "No! Return now Metapod!" Ash said as he returned his Pokemon.

"What's wrong with you? Have you given up or something?" The Samurai asked while clueless.

"Return your Metapod..." But Ash was cut off when a large swarm of Beedrill appeared. One of them then stole the Samurai's Metapod and fly off with it.

"Samurai, where is your shack?! We all need to head there now!" Ash demanded.

"But my Metapod! I can't just leave him!" The Trainer tried to convice Ash, but Ash wouldn't listen.

"No, we must leave now! We will search for it later once the Beedrill calm down. Now where is it!?" Ash demanded an answer.

"Okay please follow me." The Samurai said reluctently. Then when Ash, Misty, Pikachu, The Samurai and all their stuff was there.

"This is stupid. I should've known. WristDex give me all data on Beedrill." Ash requested.

"Beedrill the Killer Bee Pokemon and the final evolved form of Poison/Bug type Pokemon is very deadly and seeks revenge on those who hurt it as a Kakuna." Dexter stated.

"So why didn't you tell me and Misty that we were in the middle of a Beedrill's nest!?" Ash demanded a quick and good answer.

"I'm sorry Ash Ketchum. But please help me get my Metapod back? Please I'm begging you!" The Samurai was pratically crying at Ash's feet.

"Fine I will but promise me that you will never make this same mistake!" Ash requested.

"Alright I accept your terms" The Samurai said.

Misty then interupted "But Ash how are going to get his Pokemon back?"

Ash replied with "By searching the immediate area later, when they are asleep" Ash told the others.

"That's brilliant, since that's the time when they are not around. Well if we are quiet that is" Misty said

"Then lets wait here and keep awake until then" The Samurai said.

Then a few hours later all of the Beedrill went to their nest to sleep. "Now it's time you two, so lets go" Said Ash.

"Okay then lets hurry" Both the Samurai and Misty said at the same time

Then when they get outside they start all heading in the same general direction. Ash then notices a hive. He was about to walk away to search another one but then he saw the Metapod. "There is is. He then hid behind a tree and

switched his Kakuna for Pidgey.

"There now that's done. So now to go and rescue Metapod slowly, but quickly." He walked over to Metapod and gently picked him up. But then Team Rocket showed up!

"Well Prepare for Evil" "Cause we're on a misson of Retrieval"

"To cause destruction" "Because of the crazy corruption"

"I am Jessie!" and "I'm James"

"Team Rocket attack at the speed of light. Surrender or prepare for a fight!" "Meowth that's Right"

"Well with that over come on out Ekans" Said Jessie and James said "And come on out Koffing"

Ash who was trying to get Team Rocket to shut up but to now avail. Then he sensed the entire swarm of Beedrill wake up and really angry.

"Come on out Metapod, Pidgey, Nidoran(M) and Eevee. Now Metapod use String shot. Then Pidgey use Gust and Nidoran(M) use Peck. Eevee use tackle and Pikachu use Thundershock!"

While they were doing so Metapod and Pidgey started to glow. "They are both evolving at once!?" So I read both of their new forms.

"Butterfree the butterfly Pokemon and the final form of Caterpie. This Bug/Flying type is far better then Metapod. This Pokemon usually have a gathering where they meet a mate."

"Pidgeotto the Bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Pidgey. This Normal/Flyig type will usually take care of Pidgey's if they're male and stay if there Female." Dexter informed them.

"That's great both of you. Now lets get out of here!" So we started to run. The Beedrill followed so Pidgeotto used Whirlwind and Butterfree used Gust with Confusion.

Back at the cabin when Misty and The Samurai returned. "Huh hello Ash... Wait you have him! Thank you very much Ash Ketchum. As a reward and gift for this here is a newly bred Pinsir. I'd like you to have it."

"Thank you I'll send to my PC because I already have six on me" Ash said.

"So goodbye Bug Samurai!" Both Misty and Ash said.

They then finally get out of Viridian Forest. So next Episode tey will arrive in Pewter City. So please leave a reveiw and I hoped that you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading ang goodbye!


	5. Episode 5 Showdown in Pewter City

Pokemon Episode 5 "Showdown in Pewter City"

So welcome back to Chapter 5. I am updating a lot of these pretty fast. And some of you are concerned but please don't be. I'm alright to do this. And thanks for the concern. So Misty will capture more Pokemon. Also there will be a large amount of shipping parts. So it's impossible to tell if they will date or not. But Ash will also still travel with May, Dawn, Iris and Serena in their own regions. Also no one will release any Pokemon

So lets start

"So this is Pewter City huh?" Said Misty.

"But I thought that you would've already been here since you came from Cerulean City?" Ash asked.

"I used Diglett cave to get here." Misty explained.

"Oh that makes sense" Ash simply replied

"So lets head off to the Pokemon Centre then head off to face Brock." Ash stated

"So you wish to challenge Brock, eh?" An old Man asked

"Um yeah I do Mr?" Ash asked.

"My name is Flint of Pewter City. To be honest I doubt that you'll beat Brock. Flint Stated.

"Excuse me but may I ask you why you think that?" Ash asked

"Yeah Ash Ketchum here is an incredible trainer!" Misty said

"If you are that great Ash Ketchum lets go to the Pokemon Centre, heal our Pokemon then have a battle?" Flint asked

"Sure that sounds fun lets go. So come on Pikachu and Misty."

So Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Flint headed to the Pokemon Centre in Pewter City. Ash healed all of his Pokemon. So they then go outside to battle. "The battle will be a six on one battle" Flint said.

"Then I suggest you pick your six Pokemon" Ash replied.

"I meant you Ash Ketchum." Flint replied.

"No way then how about a one on one battle Flint?" Ash said.

"Fine but you'll regret it Ash. So come on out Rhyhorn!" Flint said as he threw the Pokeball in the air.

Then came out a very rocky and powerful Pokemon. It was on four legs with two maybe three claws (?) on each indidvidual foot. Then on its back there were many spikes. Then on his head was a much larger horn.

Ash then used his WristDex to scan said Rhyhorn. "Rhyhorn the Spikes Pokemon. This Rock/Ground type Pokemon in some Regions are used in races called the Rhyhorn Races" Dexter Stated.

"Then lets go, my Pokemon is Nidoran(M)!" Ash said as he send his male Nidoran out from his Pokeball.

"You are seriously using a Poison Type against my Rock/Ground type!? Why not change your Pokemon?" Flint suggested to Ash.

"No way! Lets start, Nidoran use Double Kick on Rhyhorns back!" Ash said. So quickly Nidoran ran around to Rhyhorns behind, then used Double Kick which was super effective.

"That was a good idea. But not good enough! Rhyhorn use your Double Kick" Flint commanded.

"Dodge it and use Double Kick again." Ash simply said. So Rhyhorn was close but then Nidoran dodged it easily, and countered with it's very own Double Kick again.

"That's it use Horn Attack!" Flint said. Rhyhorn quickly rammed it's horn into Nidoran. Even though it did some damage then something else happened.

"Huh Ash what is wrong with Flint's Rhyhorn?" Misty asked.

"It was effected by Nidoran's ability which is Poison Point. Remember if a Pokemon or person touches the Pokemon physically it will be poisoned."

"Well Ash I am impressed by that idea. I guess this is over. Also Ash I would like you to train my Rhyhorn and allow you to own it permanetly, that's if you want to?" Flint asked curious.

"Fine that seems fair if you want me to have it?" Ash replied.

"Yes I do want you to keep it. So here is Rhyhorn's Pokeball. Also please treat is nicely?" Said Flint

"Sure I will don't worry about a thing" Ash replied to Flint.

So after Flint left Ash, Misty and Pikachu headed back to the Pokemon Centre. Ash is currently speaking to Professor Oak.

"Yeah so I was given a Rhyhorn Professor Oak." Ash said to Oak

"That's great my Boy! That means that you have 17 out of 149 Pokedex entries complete. Also you have seen 21 different Pokemon so far. That's great." Oak said to Ash very amazed.

"So how is Gary Oak doing with his Pokedex so far?" Ash asked questionally.

"Gary has captured only 3 Pokemon. They are Squirtle, Rattata and Pidgey. He is really far behind on his journey Ash."

"Hello Professor Oak! My name is Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City. I am the sister of the Gym Leaders there." Said Misty without taking a breath

"Hello, and it's very nice to meet you Misty. So you are from Cerulean. Hm, I have an idea since I have a Squirtle from me to help on your journey?" Oak suggested.

"Um sure Professor Oak thanks I'll have it as long as you don't mind that is?" Misty said worried.

"Na I don't mind at all Misty. Go on and take the Pokeball it now belongs to you." Professor Oak said.

So Misty took the Pokeball with Squirtle in it. "Wow thank you very much Professor Oak! I'll take great care of this Pokemon I promise!" Misty said very loudly.

Ash was then thinking (Wow she is cute when she is happy... Well cuter I should say) "So Professor Oak I will send my Pidgeotto back to you and I would like my Rhyhorn sent to me now please?" Ash said politely.

"Yeah sure just do this and done. You are all set my Boy. So I hope the two of you the best of luck goodbye!" Oak said as he signed off.

"We just need to make one more phone call Misty. If you don't mind that is?" Ash asked

"Na I don't mind at all Ash, just go ahead." Misty said

"Hello Dear." Said Delia Ketchum as soon as she saw Ash's face

"Hi there Mum" Ash replied.

"So how is your journey so far Dear?" The concerned Mother asked.

"I'm doing great Mom. I have 17 captured Pokemon and a Pokemon Egg and I am in Pewter City." Ash said

"That's far better then what your Dad did...So have you challenged the Pokemon Gym yet Dear?" The proud Mom asked.

"Na once I'm done here I am heading off to challenge the Pokemon Gym" Ash said very proudly. "Oh yeah and Mom this is my travelling companion Misty." Ash introduced Misty to the scene.

"Hello Ms Ketchum. My name as Ash said is Misty Waterflower. Also your son here is very smart and great." Misty said which made Ash blush.

Delia noticed this and said "Aw my little boy has a crush! Just look at his face!" Delia shouted.

Misty turned around to look at her travelling partner to see Delia was right... In the blushing part anyway.

"Also Ashy Dear remember to change your underwear daily." Then she said the next part very quietly so Ash didn't hear but Misty did "Also can you make sure he changes them?" Delia said. "So goodbye both of you and good luck"

That left both Ash and Misty stunned and heavily blushing. But neither of them said anything. They then walk over to the Gym in silence. When they entered Misty looked around to see how different the Gym was to the Cerulean City's one is.

"Hello I am here to challenge the Pewter City Gym Leader Brock!" Ash Declared very loudly.

"So another challenger, eh? How many badges do you have kid?" Some one asked.

"I have none, so this'll be my very first Gym Battle. My name is Ash Ketchum, who are you?" Ash asked

"No badges. Then I am way out of your league by far. Go and come back when you have more badges kid" The person said very arogently.

"No I am powerful enough to battle here. Now where is the great Gym Leader Brock?!" Ash said angrily.

"You are looking at him. Now leave child!" The now named Brock said very unhappily.

"Why do you think that I am too great for you to handle Brock?" Ash said

"Fine then we battle. Now choose your two Pokemon kid" Brock said in an agitated tone.

"I already chose my Pokemon. So come on out now Nidoran(M)" Ash brought out his Poison Pokemon.

"Bad choice, come on out Geodude! My ground type will easily win." Brock stated

"No chance of that Brock." Ash then pulled out his WristDex and scanned Geodude.

"Geodude the Boulder Pokemon. This Rock/Ground Type is usually mistaken for a rock and stepped on. It then attacks in a rage." Dexter said

"Now Nidoran(M) start running around Geodude." Ash said calmly to his Pokemon.

"Is that all you are going to do Kid?! Geodude use Tackle now!" Brock Demanded

"Nidoran stop and use Scratch!" Ash said while smirking.

"Geodude continue foward and use Tackle!" Brock said while being very confident. The two hit and Geodude took little damage but Nidoran took a small amount of damage as well. Then Brock noticed that something was wrong with his Geodude. "What's wrong Geodude!?" Brock said alarmed.

"Geodude is Poisoned Brock. Because of Nidoran's ability Poison Point. So who is the novice here? Now Nidoran use continuous Double Kicks on Geodude!" Ash said while smirking.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Nidoran is the winner!" The Referee said while waving a green flag at Ash but a Red flag at Brock.

"Return now Geodude! That was pathetic! Now go my Second Pokemon Onix!" Brock said in an angry tone

Ash then pointed his WristDex once again at the Onix. "Onix the Rock-Snake Pokemon. This Pokemon's skin can become as thick as diamonds" Dexter said

"Then return Nidoran and come on out my newest Pokemon Rhyhorn!" Ash said.

"You disgrace me by using a newly aquired Pokemon that you have never used in battle before!? Are you insane?!"

Brock said to Ash in a crazy tone of voice.

"No I am not. Lets start this Rhyhorn with Double Kick!" Ash said very nicely.

"Counter it by blocking it with your Tail!" Brock said as he sounded desperate. So while Rhyhorn was reversing at a quick pace, Onix brought up it's tail to try and block the attack.

"That would never work! Onix is still a Rock Type all over it's body! So next use Horn Attack!" Ash said to Rhyhorn.

"Then counter it with your Tackle Attack Onix!" Brock said while very annoyed.

"If there is one thing I know it's that a trainer can't win while allowing anger to take over. Well that is just one of the things that I learnt from that cute boy Ash Ketchum..." Misty said.

Pikachu who was sitting next to Misty heard that again. "Pika?"

"Oh don't worry Pikachu" Misty said as she realized Pikachu was listening and then she had a light blush on her face.

"Brock you haven't been that good of a Gym Leader have you!? You have allowed your anger to take over your choices" Ash said very calmly.

"I demand that you shut up right now Kid!" Brock said in a threatening tone.

"No I will not listen now Rhyhorn end this with..." Ash was about to finish when

"Then use your tail as a defence Onix" Brock said without waiting.

Ash won the battle with the next word that he says. "Bulldoze!" Because Onix was on it's back as it needed to use it's tail in that way, the Bulldoze attack hit straight on and did massive damage. For one it was a STAB attack, two it was Super Effective, three it was a critical hit, four because it hit Onix's weak point and five Brock's poor planning

"Onix is unable to battle, that means Rhyhorn won and that the victory goes to the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The Referee said in an enthuestic voice.

"That's it both of you are useless! So I am releasing both of you Geodude and Onix! I have better Pokemon anyway so get lost!" Brock said in a very angry tone.

"NO! That's it Brock I demand my Badge. Also Onix and Geodude I was wondering if both of you would like to come on a journey with me, Misty, Pikachu and the other Pokemon?" Ash said in a caring voice after the Referee gave Ash his well earnt Gym Badge.

They both nodded yes and that they thought Ash was a nice, caring and awesome trainer. "So here are your new Pokeballs Onix and Geodude." Ash said as he put both Pokemon in their new Pokeballs with got teleported to Oaks lab in Pallet Town.

"Now as for you I had that last part recorded and I am going to Officer Jenny and reporting you Brock!" Ash said.

"Right! I can just lock the Pokemon Gym and never let you go!"

"I think not Former Pewter City Gym Leader Brock. You are under arrest for being evil and abusive to all of your Pokemon." A voice said.

"Where are you Officer Jenny!?" Brock said in a worried tone.

"I'm here I have been posing as your Referee so we could get evidence against you and it finally worked. Thank you Ash Ketchum" Said Officer Jenny

"You are welcome Officer Jenny. But who will be the new Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym?" Ash asked concerned for the over Pokemon Trainers. Not including Gary Oak.

"I will!" A man said as he entered the Pokemon Gym.

"Huh Flint but what do you mean!?" Misty said in an alarmed voice.

"I know since you are Brock's Father aren't you Flint?" Ash said confidently

"Yeah I am, but how did you know Ash Ketchum?" Flint asked quite shocked.

"I had my suspicions. Now I can understand why you didn't want me challenging this gym. But what about Onix, Geodude and Rhyhorn?" Ash asked curiously.

"You can keep all of them Ash. But Officer Jenny if it's alright with you I'd like to take ownership of rock's other Pokemon. I will get them back to their old and good senses like before."

"Yeah sure and of course you may take ownership of his Pokemon and the Pokemon Gym. Now Brock come with me we are taking a short ride to a prison." Jenny said as she and Brock left.

"Alright so both of you should start heading off now." Said Flint from behind.

"Yeah alright bye Flint!" Ash said

And Misty said "Goodbye hope to see you again soon!"

"Hello Professor Oak again." Ash said while on the PokePhone.

"Hello Ash I got two new Pokemon over here they are Onix and Geodude. How did you get them?" Oak asked.

"I'd prefer to tell you in person Professor Oak" Ash said.

"Okay since you are heading to Cerulean City next I'll meet you there. Is there anything else Ash?" Oak asked.

"Yeah I'd like to return Rhyhorn, Nidoran(M) and Butterfree. Which would leave me with Pikachu, Eevee and my Pokemon egg." Ash said

"Alright do you want me to send over any Pokemon?" Oak asked

"No I'll capture more Pokemon on the way to Mt. Moon and in there. So bye Professor Oak and see you in Cerulean City." Ash said as he hung up.

"Ash so we are now heading off to Route 3." Said Misty

"Yeah we are so lets hurry!" Ash said loudly.

That's it this time. I think that's the longest chapter so far. Definately the most police involved chapter... So far. So please leave a review. Also I have a list of Pokemon Ash has which I update every chapter. So if you haven't seen it and want to keep track feel free to read them. So goodbye!


	6. Episode 6 Mount Moon

Pokemon Anime Remake Episode 6 "Route 3 and Mt. Moon"

So thank you all for the reviews. I'm sure most of you didn't expect Brock to be abusive towards his Pokemon but all will be clear soon. Also I will put a toll up on my Page. You'll see what's it's about whenever I decide to put it up. So lets get on with the story.

So Ash, Misty and Pikachu have just walked onto Route 3 to continue their journey.

"So Ash how long do you think it'll take to get to Mt. Moon?" Misty asked curiously

"Well if there are Pokemon it'll take longer. Also if there are Pokemon Trainers it will take longer. So about an hour maybe 2." Ash replied

"Well that sounds fun. I guess. Hey Ash maybe we should let our Pokemon walk with us?" Misty suggested.

"That's a great idea Misty. So come on out Eevee." Ash threw her Pokeball in the air and releashed her.

"So come on out Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie and Squirtle" Misty said as she did the same as Ash.

"Woah those are some good Pokemon Misty!" ash said impressed.

"Thanks Ash" Misty said with a slight blush. Ash then scanned the Goldeen, Squirtle, Staryu and Starmie.

"Squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. This Type Pokemon are really playful and fun for children. It is a Starter Pokemon of the Kanto Region." Dex Said

"Goldeen the Goldfish Pokémon. This Type Pokemon, is usually found in streams. They have a sharp horn that is very powerful" Dexter said in it's robot voice.

"Staryu the Starshape Pokemon. This Type Pokemon's limbs fall off in combat easily, but they regrow very quickly" Dexter Said once again.

"Starmie the Mysterious Pokemon and the Evolved form of Staryu. This Type Pokemon is very quick and skilled, it no longer loses limbs so easily." Dexter Droned same as before

"Wow I didn't know much of that myself Ash..." Misty said suprised.

"Yeah that's why Pokemon Trainers are given Pokedexs. To be able to learn about Pokemon and what's special about them" Ash finished explaining.

"Oh that makes sense now that you say it." Misty said with a cute voice. It was one of the things that Ash started to really like about Misty. But what type of like is it?

"Yeah being taught this stuff from Professor Oak was great. I have an idea." Ash then uses his wristdex to contact Professor Oak. "Hello Professor Oak I was wondering if you could send me my Nidoran(M) and Nidoran(F) please?"

Ash asked the elderly Professor.

"Yeah sure Ash just sending them to you now and there done Ash and goodbye!" Oak said as he went off.

"That sounds like you want to train, eh?" Misty asked in a curious voice.

"Yeah of course I do in case we find any trainers here on Route 3!" Ash exclaimed.

"So it's a battle that you want kid? Then I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" The unknown trainer said stupidly.

"Well okay then come on out my Pokemon Nidoran(M)." Ash said while waiting for his oppenent to bring out his Pokemon.

"Then lets go my Pokemon Charmander" The trainer said as he brought out his Charmander. Ash then scanned Charmander with his WristDex.

"Charmander the Fire Lizard Pokemon. This has a constantly lit fire at the tip of it's tail. If it goes out it dies."

"Oh that's so terrible!" Misty screamed.

"Oh it's not that bad so stop exaggerating! Girls are such idiots!" The trainer said. (Sorry to any girls watching this I didn't mean that)

"That's it SHUT UP RIGHT NOW YOU PUNK!" Ash said to the Trainer in a threatening tone.

"Lets just hurry up and start this battle. Charmander start this off with Ember." Charmander then launched an Ember Attack.

"Dodge and counter with Poison Sting." Ash commanded. They both hit but the Poison Sting was stronger and poisoned the Charmander.

"You stupid, idiot and pathetic Charmander! You should be way better then this!" The trainer ranted.

"That little wimp" Misty said to herself. "Well wait until that hot boy gets through with him" Misty whispered quietly and guess who heard her yet again. Pikachu. If you didn't guess right go back and read the last two chapters.

"Why don't you shut up you pathetic Pokemon Trainer... Wait no you aren't a Pokemon Trainer you are just a bully!" Ash declared."Now lets end this Nidoran(M) use Double Kick and then use Peck!" Ash ordered. And with that the enemies Charmander fainted and very badly injured.

But then back to Nidoran(M) ...it was evolving into

"Nidorino the Poison Pin Pokémon and the evolved form of Nidoran(M). This Pokemon has even more poison then before and is able to lift and through Pokemon pretty far" Dexter confirmed.

"Yes that was great Nidorino! Now return."Ash then noticed the trainer abandoning his injured Pokemon. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? TAKE YOUR POKEMON TO A POKEMON CENTRE RIGHT NOW!" Ash demanded harshly.

"No I am not taking that weak Pokemon with me."He said as he walked off. Ash then threw a tracer on the guy's bag.

"Misty let him go" Ash said with a grin and a wink.

(Did Ash just wink at me!? Oh my God!) Misty thought in her mind. "Okay whatever you say Ash." Misty said.

"We need to get to a Pokemon Centre near the entrance at Mt. Moon straight away. As in right now. Grab your bag and return your Pokemon and lets go." Ash said as he did that already and picked the abandoned Charmander up and starting to run towards the Pokemon Centre.

But that wasn't the only problem, as it began to rain... So Ash then took off his jacket (Or whatever you want to call it) which he used to cover the type because Ash and Misty didn't want Charmander's tail flame to go out. Even though Ash was getting a bit cold he couldn't care less. But rest assured he wasn't done with that boy who left his Charmander.

(You see the episode where Ash gets the Charmander will be made to show that trainer how powerful Charmander truely has become after belonging to Ash and his skills)

Then Ash carrying Charmander finally reached the Pokemon Centre. He rushed in to give the weak Charmander to Nurse Joy to heal. "Please Nurse Joy help this Charmander." Ash said quickly or more of a demand.

"Yes" Nurse Joy said as she quickly rushed the weakened Pokemon into the Pokemon Centre's medical room.

Ash and Misty then just waited to know what was going to happen to Charmander. Until a large, bodies Fisherman Trainer approached them. "Hey are you two alright?" The Fisherman asked

"We brought a Charmander that was badly hurt and abandoned by its Trainer" Ash said without showing any sign of approval from what that Trainer did to his Pokemon

"How could people like that even exist on this planet!?" Misty said furious

"I don't know. But what I do know if I ever see that punk again I will make him pay greatly" Ash said loudly.

"Yeah I understand. I was going to offer you two a Pokemon for money but after seeing what you just did... I think I'll give them to you for free?" The Fisherman said sympathetically.

"What Pokemon is it might I ask?" Ash asked

"Magikarp. I know they aren't that amazing but when they evolve they turn into furious..." He was cut off.

"Gyarados. I know very powerful Pokemon" Ash stated then pulled out his WristDex and scanned the Pokeball.

"Magikarp the Fish Pokemon. This type Pokemon is really weak, bun its anciestors were very powerful from the research done by Fossilists" Dexter said. Also I don't know if Fossilist is even a word. But hey it's Pokemon what do you expect?

"Sure and thank you Fisherman" Ash and Misty said in unison. Then the Fisherman left.

"We should go and chat with Professor Oak that we'll be there soon." Ash suggested to Misty.

"Yeah that would be a good idea. Lets go Ash and Pikachu."Misty said and the three of them walked to where the VideoPhones were located..

"Hello Ash, Misty and Pikachu. Why do all of you look so terrible?" Oak asked and wondered if maybe they... no never I am not like that at all.

"Well Professor Oak a Charmander was abandoned by its trainer after losing to my Nidoran(M) who evolved. So me and Misty brought him to this Pokemon Centre. Also we both have our own Magikarps for free. Which brings me to this topic. I am sending back my Nidoran(F), Nidorino and Magikarp." Ash said.

"Oh my god... That Pokemon Trainer has no right to be a trainer. I have just recieved all three of them Ash." Oak said.

"Also Professor I would like you to bring my Magikarp with you when you are travelling to Cerulean City please?" Ash asked the Professor.

"Yes my Boy of course. Huh is that the Charmander that you mentioned earlier Ash?" Oak asked.

Ash and Misty turned around to see the same Charmander that they saved. "Oh hello there Charmander." Ash said.

"Are you alright now Charmander?" Misty asked.

The Charmander responded with a nod then he noticed an empty Pokeball on Ash's waist. He then jumped and was absorbed by a red ray.

"Huh does that mean Ash?" Misty said shocked.

"I guess it does. Well it appears that I have a Charmander!" Ash exclaimed while holding the Pokeball in the air.

"That's great Ash! Now you have an official Pokemon Starter. That mean's that all you now need to get is a Squirtle and Bulbasuaur." Oak stated

"Yeah I know right. So Professor Oak me, Misty and Pikachu are now heading off to Mt. Moon's entrance. So goodbye! See you in Cerulean City Professor" Ash and Misty said as they exited the Centre to go to Mt. Moon.

"Huh what is happening over there?" Misty asked as they were near Mt. Moon's entrance.

Ash then looked over at where she was pointing. "A bunch of Zubat are there! Come on out Eevee and Pikachu. Eevee use Swift and Pikachu use Thundershock!" Ash ordered them. Both hit and fainted the Pokemon.

"Lets go Pokeball" Both Ash and Misty said in unison and both captured their own Zubats!

"Zubat the Bat Pokemon. This Pokemon appear in caves and are known to suck blood...Just kidding" Dexter said.

"Wow Professor Oak actually added some humour to his Pokedex" Misty said amazed.

"Yeah I know well that means I now have 22 Pokemon captured so far." Ash said still not bragging though.

"That's great Ash!" Misty said amazed.

Now a while after they entered Mt. Moon they noticed that these lights were far too new and believed someone was up to something. Also Ash captured Paras and Clefairy in that time.

"Paras the Mushroom Pokémon. This type Pokemon has actual mushrooms growing on its back that are used to heal some illnesses." Dexter said

"Clefairy the Fairy Pokemon. This type Pokemon is rarly seen but it is rumoured that they came from space." Dexter stated once more.

"Well Prepare for Evil" "Cause we're on a misson of Retrieval"

"To cause destruction" "Because of the crazy corruption"

"I am Jessie!" and "I'm James"

"Team Rocket attack at the speed of light. Surrender or prepare for a fight!" "Meowth that's Right"

"Oh really no big deal it's just Team Rocket. Eevee use Swift and Bite!" Ash comanded.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF YET AGAIN!" They yelled and then vanished.

"So that is Ash Ketchum? I guess he is good." A mysterious person said before vanishing without a trace.

"Huh what's that then Ash?" Misty asked curious.

The structure was a large rock that had what appeared to be a Moon Stone at the front. "That is the Legendary Clefairy Rock. Apparently this is what they used to get from space to this Planet. This meteorite is massive." Ash said.

"Wait look Ash there are Clefairy and Clefable!" Misty said loudly. Then a Clefairy went up to Ash and Misty and gave them each a Moon Stone."Wow thanks" Misty said.

"Yeah thanks Clefairy." Ash also said. Then the Pokemon started their Clef Dance around the meteorite.

Then they finally found the exit. So next on their journey will be Cerulean City. So next time Ash may be able to challenge the Pokemon Gym. I ended the Poll early because I will get there too fast. But right now it looks like Ash will get Venusaur and the questions are:

1) Will Ash and Misty admit their feelings ever? (Unlikely)

2) Will Ash get his secondd badge?

3) Also who is the Gym Leader?

4) Who was that mysterious person?  
5) Where was that crazy Clefairy hunter?

6) Did you like this Chapter?

With that done goodbye to all of you


	7. Episode 7 Cerulean Gym

Episode 7 Cerulean Gym

Welcome back yet again all of you. So lets start.

"So this is Cerulean City? It looks beautiful" Ash stated out loud.

"Yeah I know right? So this is where I have grown up my entire life, Ash" Misty commented.

"Well it looks a bit more enjoyable then Pallet Town for sure. So lets head to the Pokemon Centre. Because Oak will take a bit longer we can then head to Mt. Moon exit." Ash said

"Yeah that sounds great Ash. Then after all of that we'll head to the Pokemon Gym ran by my sisters." Misty said.

So the two Pokemon Trainers that MIGHT like eachother headed off towards Cerulean City Pokemon Centre. So at the Pokemon Centre. "There you go Ash and Misty, here are all of your Pokemon" The kind Nurse Joy told them as she gave them their Pokemon.

They both thank Nurse Joy and then exited the Pokemon Centre and headed back to the Mt. Moon exit.

So at the Route.

"So Ash what type of Pokemon do you think we'll see this time?" Misty asked Ash as he was searching

"I don't know Misty." Ash replied. He then spotted three Pokemon that he didn't have yet. So he aimed his WristDex at them.

"Ekans the Snake Pokemon. This Pokemon has a lot of venom and very territerial Pokemon. Machop the Muscle Pokemon. This Pokemon is able to brake boulders in just one punch. Koffing the Poison Gas Pokemon. This type is highly toxic and just floats ready to explode." Dexter said one after the other.

"I am gonna capture all three of them. So please stand back Misty. So come on out Eevee, and Charmander and lets go Pikachu. Pikachu use Thundershock on the Koffing. Eevee use Swift on all of them, and Charmander use Ember on the Machop" Ash ordered all three of them.

He then pulled out three Pokeballs that were empty. He waited until his Pokemon did some more damage then "Lets go Pokeballs!" They all pinged at once "Yes I captured an Ekans, Koffing and Machop!" Ash exclaimed.

And as usual Misty just giggled at what Ash did. He didn't mind about that much anyway. So then because Ash and Misty had apparently fount all of the Pokemon they left off to the Pokemon Centre to drop off the newly caught Pokemon. Then the two merely waited until Oak arrived.

But then Oak didn't turn up that day so Ash and Misty needed to get a room at the Pokemon Centre as it had gotten late. "I wonder where Professor Oak could be? He should be here by now." Misty stated

"Yeah I know right. Well at least we have comfy beds today." Ash replied and very happy about sleeping in a bed even if he was sharing a room with a girl. But because it was Misty he wasn't scared, he was embarassed.

"So what Pokemon are you going to use against the Pokemon Gym Ash?" Misty asked curious.

"Well I'll use Pikachu, Nidorino and Paras. Because my knowledge is that you must beat all three of them one on one. All you need to do is get two wins. But I aim to win all three. I'll start off with my weakest Pokemon." Ash stated

"Wow but the thing is that all of your Pokemon are very powerful at their weakest, so how will that work Ash?" Misty questioned.

"Easy I only just caught that Paras. So even because of that though it is far better then the Gym Leaders Pokemon." Ash said very confidently

"I bet that Paras is as well" Misty said.

Now we go to where Gary is. "How did I lose against this Gym Leader!?" Gary said angrily.

"Easy you have no care or respect for your Pokemon. Learn that and you'll get somewhere. Also here's a suggestion learn about type advantages." Flint said to the novice Gary.

"Fair enough" Gary replied simply then left the Pokemon Gym. "Should I really be a Pokemon Trainer? That was my seventh gym lose at the exact same gym. Why do I keep losing? Is what Flint said true? That I don't care about my Pokemon...is that really all that important in becoming a Pokemon Master?" Gary kept asking himself.

You see since he left Pallet Town with a Squirtle, like in the anime he has been making rookie mistakes. Such as:

Type disadvantages

Battling that angry flock of Spearow from episode 1 after Ash and Misty had left.

Trying to challenge the Viridian City Gym.

Lost to that Bug Samurai

And constantly loses to Flint while usingb Squirtle

"Ash Ketchum is quite the most interesting and powerful trainer that I have met in a long time. He has the potiental to become the ultimate Pokemon Master this world has ever seen...other then me of course" The same mysterious person from Mt. Moon said then disappeared.

The next day with Ash and Misty who are still asleep. But then Misty wakes up and sees that Ash is still asleep. From the time that they have been travelling for she knows that Ash is a heavy sleeper then she got an idea! She got off her bed quietly and then walked over to Ash's bed.

(They both were sleeping in beds not bunk beds) She then saw that he was facing up not to the side or anything like that. She then decided to walk a lot closer to Ash and thought about how cute Ash is. Then she lowers her head and gently kissed him and moved away quickly.

Then a few seconds later Ash woke up and said to Misty "Oh hello there Misty. Were you about to try to wake me up or something?"

"Uh no I was just checking if you were awake!" Misty said in a high-pitched voice.

"Hm okay so lets both get ready then we can go and look for Professor Oak" Ash said to the embarassed Misty.

"Yeah lets hurry then. We don't want to keep the good Professor waiting." Misty said in response. (Phew at least he didn't know that I kissed him. That's a relief) Misty thought nervously.

"Hello Ash and Misty!" A familiar voice said to the duo.

"Oh hi there Professor Oak! So did you bring him?" Ash asked the elderly Professor.

"Yeah of course I did. What did you expect me to forget about him?!" The Professor said as he gave Ash what they were talking about.

It was done in Chapter 6. If you have forgotton feel free to check it out again.

"Na ofcourse not Professor Oak." Ash replied quite quickly.

"Right" Misty said as she rolled her eyes while looking away from Ash so he and Professor Oak hadn't noticed it really.

"So may I ask what you two wanted to tell me about when you were in Pewter City?" The Professor asked.

"The former Pewter City Gym Leader Brock the Rock user didn't treat his Pokemon with any respect. So he was arrested and replaced by his Father Flint." Ash finished explaining.

"I know Brock and he wouldn't do that. Someone is either controlling him or forcing him to" The Professor thought in his mind. "Well thank both of you I will sort some things out. So Ash heading off to the gym?" He asked.

"Yeah and if you want I'll let you watch my battle?" Ash suggested to the Professor.

Oak replied "Sounds like fun so lets all go and get to the Pokemon Gym!"

So then when they arrive at the Pokemon Water City Cerulean Gym, Ash notices that there are three girls on the other side of the Pokemon Gym. He then says "I challenge all three of you to a battle, also I don't want that badge unless I can beat all Pokemon." Ash challenged and then stated

"Really? All you need to do is defeat one of us?" The first stated who was Daisy.

"Or only defeat two out of three." Said Violet.

"Let him battle all three of us that way if he wants. It's not a big deal after all." Said the last one who we know as Lily

"Thats great so I chose to battle Violet! So come on out Paras" Ash said as he brought his weak and unexperienced Paras.

"Then let me bring out my Pokemon go Goldeen!" Lily said as her Goldeen materialized.

"Start it off with Absorb" Ash said. Paras already started taking Goldeen's energy from her.

"Now use a Horn Attack on Paras" Lily requested.

"Dodge it and continue to use Absorb" Ash said. So before Goldeen was even half way Paras already moves behind her and used Absorb once more.

"That is the fastest Paras I have ever seen!?" Lily shouted in utter shock as her Pokemon was quickly defeated.

"Goldeen is unable to battle so Paras is the winner. Now Ash and Violet please choose your next Pokemon?" The Referee requested.

"Yes so come on out Nidorino!" Ash shouted as his Poison Type came out of its Pokeball.

"Then come on out my Pokemon Squirtle!" Violet said very loudly as if she and Ash were having a shouting competition.

"Let the battle begin...NOW!" The Referee shouted

"Then lets start this with Water Gun" Violet said believing that Ash would use about the exact same strategy as the first battle.

Then just bofore it hit about an inch away "Dodge and use Poison Sting." Ash commanded at the last second.

The Poison Sting hit it's mark and Poisoned the Squirtle "Drat this Kid is actually quite a good Pokemon Trainer. Definately a force to be reckoned with. Now use Bubblebeam on Nidorino." Violet ordered and yet again fell for the exact same trick as last time.

"This time Nidorino use Iron Punch on Squirtle to end it now." Ash said. The new Steel combo attack hit the Tiny Turtle Pokemon and made it smash literally into the Gym's wall

"Squirtle is unable to battle. So Nidorino is the winner. Now please choose the last two Pokemon" The Referee said.

"Then lets beat this gym Buddy." Pikachu nodded energetically. "I choose you Pikachu!" Ash screamed.

"Then come on out my Pokemon Seel!" Daisy said.

Ash then scanned the new Pokemon. "Seel the Sea Lion Pokémon. This type Pokemon has a powerful and deadly horn even though it doesn't look like it." Dexter said.

"You ready Pikachu?" Ash asked and Pikachu responded "Pika-Pika-Pi!" Ash then nodded at his Powerful type Pokemon.

"So the final battle of the Cerulean City Gym Leaders against the Challenger Ash Ketchum. So let the battle commence." The Referee said and then took a seat and just relaxed as he put his feet on a small table nearby,

"Pikachu lets try a brand new move. Lets try and use Thunder Punch!" Ash said confidently to his Pikachu.

"Really that is a good move. But using a new move in a Gym Battle? That's quite risky. Also very stupid." Daisy said to Ash. He was about to react but someone beat him to the chase first.

"Daisy be quiet! Ash is the best Pokemon trainer I know and his Pikachu's level far exceeds the level of your Pokemon" Misty said to her older Sister.

"Pikachu stop." Ash said simply.

(Perfect) "Now Seel use Water Pulse!" Daisy said to her Seel.

"Dodge it Pikachu." Ash said.

"Use it again"

"Dodge again."

This happened for a few minutes until the moment Ash waited for happened.

Since it was a Water Gym there was a large pool of water. Ash wanted to win in one hit. With Pikachu's attacks being made STAB attacks, the Type advantage plus the Water it was perfect.

Pikachu also was best in distance special attacks. He was waiting for the time that Seel would be near the other edge. He then saw the moment and acted. "Now use Thunderbolt from where you are!" Ash commanded.

Then the attack washed all over Seel and he fell straight back and went in the Water. The a large explosion occured. Team Rocket? No not a chance.

"Seel is unable to battle so Pikachu is the winner, that means that the victory gpoes to the Challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." The Referee said in a happy voice.

"Daisy then gave the badge to Ash. "Here you deserve it"

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Oak walked outside about to go when someone called Ash's name.

"Hey I have a task for you Ash Ketchum!" Daisy said to the confused and curious Ash.

"What is it Daisy?" Ash asked her.

Gives Ash a Pokeball "Here I want you to keep that Pokemon as your own." She then walks off.

"I guess I have another Pokemon to my list. Which makes it 28 Pokemon captured. Only 121 Pokemon left to capture now then I'll be the best!" Ash said loudly.

The Pokemon was Daisy's Seel that Ash battled. So remember that Mew hasn't been discovered yet, thus Mewtwo hasn't been created just yet.

And that's it for this chapter. So 121 Pokemon to capture in like 78 Episodes? This will be way too easy. So goodbye and have fun. Leave a Review and what not.


	8. Episode 8 Team Rocket

So welcome and lets start. So some news. Since I plan to recreate the anime in a new and better glory I could catch up if I continue at my current pace and the fact after I finish my exams in May and June I don't go back to school until September (Epic) I should be there about February 2015 maybe?

Ah lets start this new episode 8. So Professor Oak continued to travel with Ash and Misty until they head to Vermillion to use Diglett cave and return to Pallet Town. Also Ash put all of his Pokemon but Pikachu, Magikarp and Eevee. (Ofcourse the egg as well. So now some mysterious trainer challenged Ash to a Pokemon battle.

"I am really sorry but we are in a hurry. I'll battle you some other time. So goodbye." Ash said as he walked off.

"Wow that was the first time I have ever seen you refuse a Pokemon Battle before Ash?!" Misty said surprised.

"Well all three of us are in a hurry Misty. We can't use time up on battling." Ash said determined to get to where ever he was going to. You see Ash and the others went to the Route North of Cerulean City for new Pokemon, challenges and stuff.

The raven-haired boy then notices a Pokemon. He recognized it as Abra. He knew that they Teleport easily. So instead of using a Pokemon he brought out a Pokeball that was different to his others. He from his Mom was given a bunch of rare, unique Pokeballs which were called Apricorn Pokeballs. The one he had in his hand was a Fast Ball. One for speedy Pokemon such as Abra.

Ash then threw the Fast Ball and hit the Abra. It was a successful capture. He then picked it up and they continued to walk on. "I am impressed by that variety of Apricorn Pokeballs you own Ash." Oak said.

"Thanks Professor Oak I was given them to me by my Mom on my tenth birthday." He has been on his journey for ten days and he is on Route 5 with 29 caught in his Pokedex and that egg.

"Hey you three stop right there!" A random nearby voice commanded.

"Why should we whoever you are?" Ash questioned back to whoever he was.

"Because we are Team Rocket!" Like ten Team Rocket Grunts surounded them.

"What?!" Misty shouted quite loudly.

"What should we do Ash?" The Professor asked the young trainer.

"We surrender" Ash said quite plainly.

"Then all three of you are coming with us take their Pokemon from them!" The Commander said as the other grunts took their Pokemon. Pikachu went quietly because his Master told him to. But they didn't know of one thing Ash had which he kept in his bag.

They were also blindfolded so they couldn't see where they were going. Then when they arrived at an unknown location their blindfolds were removed and then they were all thrown in a prision cell. Or better known as a Rocket Cell.

"Well now what are you weak grunts going to do to us?" Ash asked the grunts.

"That isn't up to me kid. Our Master will decide on what happens to you" He replied plainly.

Then a few minutes later a tall, adult that wore what looked like a black suit and no other colours. Behind him was the "Commander" of the group that captured Ash, Misty and Professor Oak.

"So this is the child that has caused my Team Rocket so much trouble recently? That's just sad." The man who called himself the Master of Team Rocket.

"So I am guessing that you are the Ruler of Team Rocket then?" Ash asked the hidden man.

"Yeah I am but I doubt that could mean anything to you. My name is Gio" The man stated.

"Let us out of this Team Rocket Cell right now!" Ash said before he could finish whatever he was about to say.

"I think not child besides you are not in a position to make demands! You have no Pokemon on you at this second." The Rocket Master reminded Ash.

Then a Rocket grunt went up to their leader and said "We have located the target, Master"

"That's perfect. Team Rocket we are leaving but the prisioners will remain here to rot" The Leader said to the grunts.

So everyone who was a member of Team Rocket exacuated the base. Then Ash noticed that the Pokemon Egg that was in his bag was glowing. So he knew it was hatching.

"This could be exactly what we need." Ash said happily.

"So I have set a selfdestruct system off that will occur in 10 minutes" The unknown Master of Team Rocket said.

"We wont be here that long to be destroyed." Ash said as the egg had finally hatched to reveal the Baby Pokemon Elekid. (I wanted to give Ash one. This was the best way to do so)

Now Elekid use a Thunder Punch with a Fire Punch combo into the cell door" Ash said nicely to the newly hatched Pokemon. The Pokemon listened and destroyed the door completely.

"That's a great Pokemon. But not of the Kanto Region..."The Professor said quite confused.

"Yeah I know but lets just hurry and get the Pokemon!" Ash said as he with Elekid, Misty and Professor set about locating their Pokemon.

"Ah here they are." Ash said reliefed that he located his prized Pokemon. Then he noticed a couple of Pokeballs on the table next to where the Pokemon were. Ash grabbed all of those Pokeballs then returned Elekid and brought out Abra and said "Abra use Teleport now!"

Then they appeared bak at Cerulean City. But when they looked at the former Nugget Bridge it was destroyed. Most likely from the explosion of Team Rocket's former base. "Drat with them gone we have no leads" Misty said quite unhappy.

"Don't worry about it Misty, Team Rocket have at least left Cerulean and Pewter City alone." Ash said reassuringly.

"But Ash what are you going to do with those Pokeballs you took from that desk?" Misty asked quite curiously.

"First come on out all of you!" Ash called all of those Pokemon out and his Elekid.

"Elekid the Electric Pokémon. This type Pokemon can store large amounts of electricity but become deadly after a while."

"Magby the Live Coal Pokémon. This type Pokemon can use flames that can melt through a boulder"

"Smoochum the Kiss Pokémon. This type Pokemon likes to go and lick anyone new"

"Tyrogue the Scuffle Pokémon. This type Pokemon can evolve into three different Pokemon"

"Houndour the Dark Pokémon. This type Pokemon can install literal terror with its look"

"Wow all five of these Pokemon are from the Johto Region." Ash said which Misty then realized was their neigbouring country. "Then I'll take them and help them understand what the true purpose of Pokemon in the world is." Ash stated.

"So what Pokemon are you going to take Ash with you?" Professor Oak asked.

"Pikachu, Eevee, Elekid and Charmander" Ash said to the Pokemon Professor.

"Okay then you know what to do" Oak said to the Trainer. "Oh yeah another thing Ash. Your Kakuna has evolved into Beedrill"

"That's great thanks for letting me know Professor." Ash thanked him.

"I can't believe that Twerp survived and got all of those Pokemon" A voice said

"Yeah I know right!" Another said

"Well should we tell our Master?" The third one said.

"So the three of them live, they were able to steal and convince the Pokemon to follow their commands and he only has an Elekid on him!? But there wasn't an Elekid in one of those Pokeballs..." The Master said.

"So Master what should we do?"

"Leave them to get on their journey for now and await new orders from me" The Master of Team Rocket said with emotion.

"But Master there was one more Pokemon other then what the agents just mentioned?" An Assistant said.

"Yeah I know so she must have infiltrated during the confusion and stole it" He said without any shock.

"Well at least with you I can start a brand new identity and become a new trainer. Then I will find out the truth" A mysterious girl said as she vanished from wherever she was beforehand.

"So Ash where is our next destination?" The Professor asked.

"I don't know but the best idea is to go South of Cerulean City now" Ash replied.

So they continued walking South. Professor taking in the many different Pokemon that was around them.

Ash's POV (His thoughts)

Wow Misty sure looks cute even after we were trapped in that Team Rocket Prison Cell.

But I also wonder who was that Master of Team Rocket anyway?

Oh who cares Misty is just so perfect. Drat I am blushing again. But then again it feels so awesome. Maybe Mom was right when she said I had a crush on Misty? Oh who knows?!

Misty's POV (Her thoughts after what just happened and him)

Wow Ash still looks hot and attractive as before Team Rocket kidnapped us...

Wait is he stairing at me?! Wait does that mean he likes me?

His Mom said something about that back in Pewter City...Na Ash doesn't seem like that type of guy...I think

Normal POV (now or mine at least)

"Hey you over there get here right now!" A little Punk said to Ash and Misty.

"What is it you little loser?" Misty said (Because she was still thinking about Ash when he interupted her thoughts)

"My name is AJ, not Little Loser! And I challange you Trainer to a Pokemon Battle!" AJ said to Ash.

"Okay then bring out your Pokemon" Ash replied simply. (Honestly any Pokemon this AJ had Ash would already have and better by far)

"Then come on out Sandshrew!" AJ sent out his Ground typed Pokemon.

"I already had one back on Route one. So come on out Eevee" Ash summonded his Normal types Starter.

"Sandshrew use Dig." AJ commanded.

"Use a Shadow Ball into the hole." Ash told his faithful Pokemon.

"Get out of..." AJ was about to finish but the attack struck. "Then use Bulldoze!" AJ ordered.

"Jump into the air and use Shadow, Iron Tail on the Sandshrew to end it" Ash said with mercy

So Eevee first jumped into the air. Then powered up a Shadow Ball attack but also aimed at Shandshrew with Iron Tail and before Eevee was too close fired the Shadow Ball at her Iron Tail then slammed it directly into Sandshrew's head and knocked Sandshrew out cold.

"No! Return now Sandshrew. How could I lose? If I won that I would have had a 99 consectutive win." AJ said sadly.

No problem though by the time Gary eventually might get here AJ will have a 99 win record and will destroy Gary without blinking.

"Well that's what happens when some one is over confident. They make mistakes. Take that lesson with you and become even better then before" Ash finished his lesson of the day.

Anyway speaking of Gary.

"So I finally have the Boulder Badge. I should be proud. But Ash won on his first time without trouble and no type advantage Pokemon" I must catch up though. Gary though to himself in his head.

So presumably he will now be heading to Route 3 and Ash is one Route 5 or 6 and heading to his Third badge. Will our Hero be able to defeat his third gym leader?

Note he will not battle him yet. In a few episodes.

That's it for now. So please leave a review if you liked it. If not leave a review explaining why and I will work to improve it. But for now I am outta here goodbye


	9. New Pokedex Part 1

Fan Version of the PokéDex

So below is my new version of the National Pokédex. I have retyped many Pokemon to make them more fitting. To most Pokémon fans and my self. I have also rearranged quite a few Pokémon. Also a new type for ressurected Pokemon. So please enjoy

1 Bulbasaur- Grass/Poison

2 Ivysaur- Grass/Poison

3 Venusaur-Grass/Poison

4 Charmander- Fire

5 Charmeleon-Fire

6 Charizard- Fire/ Dragon

7 Squirtle- Water

8 Wartortle- Water

9 Blastoise- Water/ Steel

10 Caterpie- Bug

11 Metapod- Bug

12 Butterfree- Bug/Flying

13 Weedle- Poison/ Bug

14 Kakuna- Poison/ Bug

15 Beedrill- Poison/ Bug

16 Pidgey- Normal/ Flying

17 Pidgeotto- Flying/ Normal

18 Pidgeot- Flying/ Normal

19 Rattata- Dark/ Normal

20 Raticate- Dark/ Normal

21 Spearow- Normal/ Flying

22 Fearow- Dark/Flying

23 Ekans- Poison

24 Arbok- Dark/ Poison

25 Pichu- Electric

26 Pikachu- Electric 27

Raichu- Electric

28 Sandshrew- Ground

29 Sandslash- Ground

30 Nidoran - Poison

31 Nidorina- Poison

32 Nidoqueen- Poison/Ground

33 Nidoran - Poison

34 Nidorino- Poison

35 Nidoking- Poison/Ground

36 Cleffa- Fairy

37 Clefairy- Fairy

38 Clefable- Fairy

39 Vulpix- Fire

40 Ninetales- Fire

41 Igglybuff- Fairy

42 Jigglypuff- Fairy/ Normal

43 Wigglypuff- Fairy/ Normal

44 Zubat- Poison/ Flying

45 Golbat- Poison/ Flying

46 Crobat- Poison/ Flying

47 Oddish- Grass/ Poison

48 Gloom- Grass/ Poison

49 Vileplume- Grass/ Poison

50 Bellosom- Grass

51 Paras- Bug/ Grass

52 Parasect- Bug/ Grass

53 Venonat- Poison/ Bug

54 Venomoth- Poison/ Bug

55 Diglett- Ground

56 Dugtrio- Ground

57 Meowth- Normal/ Dark

58 Persian- Dark/ Normal

59 Psyduck- Water/ Psychic

60 Golduck- Water/ Psychic

61 Mankey- Fighting

62 Primeape- Fighting

63 Growlithe- Fire

64 Arcanine- Fire

65 Poliwag- Water

66 Poliwhirl- Water

67 Poliwrath- Water/ Fighting

68 Politoed- Water/ Grass

69 Abra- Psychic

70 Kadabra- Psychic

71 Alakazam- Psychic

72 Machop- Fighting

73 Machoke- Fighting

74 Machamp- Fighting

75 Bellsprout- Grass/ Poison

76 Weepinbell- Grass/ Poison

77 Victreebel- Grass/ Dark

78 Tentacool- Water/ Poison

79 Tentacruel- Water/ Dark

80 Geodude- Rock/ Ground

81 Graveler- Rock/ Ground

82 Golem- Rock/ Ground

83 Ponyta- Fire

84 Rapidash- Fire

85 Slowpoke- Water/ Psychic

86 Slowbro- Water/ Psychic

87 Slowking- Water/ Psychic

88 Magnemite- Electric/ Steel

89 Magneton- Electric/ Steel

90 Magnezone- Electric/ Steel

91 Farfetch'd- Normal/ Flying (Evolves into Doduo now)

92 Dodou- Normal/ Flying

93 Dodrio- Normal/ Flying

94 Seel- Water

95 Dewgong- Water/ Ice

96 Grimer- Poison

97 Muk- Poison/ Dark

98 Shellder- Water

99 Cloyster- Water/ Ice

100 Gastly- Ghost/ Poison

101 Haunter- Ghost/ Poison

102 Gengar- Ghost/ Dark

103 Onix- Rock/ Ground

104 Steelix- Steel/ Ground

105 Drowzee- Psychic

106 Hypno- Psychic/ Dark

107 Krabby- Water

108 Kingler- Water

109 Voltorb- Electric

110 Electrode- Electric/ Steel

111 Exeggcute- Grass/ Psychic

112 Exeggutor- Grass/ Psychic

113 Cubone- Ground

114 Marowak- Ground

115 Kangaskahn- Ground/ Normal

116 Tyrogue- Fighting

117 Hitmonlee- Fighting

118 Hitmonchan- Fighting

119 Hitmontop- Fighting

120 Lickitung- Normal

121 Licki- Licki- Normal

122 Koffing- Poison

123 Weezing- Poison

124 Rhyhorn- Rock/ Ground

125 Rhydon- Rock/ Ground

126 Rhyperior- Rock/ Ground

127 Happiny- Normal/ Fairy

128 Chansey- Normal/ Fairy

129 Blissey- Normal/ Fairy

130 Tangela- Grass

131 Tangrowth- Grass

132 Horsea- Water

133 Seadra- Water/ Dragon

134 Kingdra- Water/ Dragon

135 Goldeen- Water

136 Seaking- Water (Male only!)

137 Staryu- Water

138 Starmie- Water/ Psychic

139 Mime. Jr- Psychic/ Fairy

140 Mr Mime.- Psychic/ Fairy (Male)

141 Scyther- Bug/ Flying

142 Scizzor- Bug/ Steel

143 Smoochum- Ice/ Psychic

144 Jynx- Ice/ Psychic

145 Elekid- Electric

146 Electabuzz- Electric

147 Electivire- Electric

148 Magby- Fire

149 Magmar- Fire/ Ground

150 Magmortar- Fire/ Ground

151 Pinsir- Bug/ Steel

152 Unknown Pokemon for now Normal

153 Tauros- Normal

154 Miltank- Normal

155 Magikark- Water

156 Gyarados- Water/ Dragon

157 Unknown Pokemon for now Water

158 Lapras- Water/ Steel

159 Eevee- Normal

160 Vaporeon- Water

161 Jolteon- Electric

162 Flareon- Fire

163 Espeon- Psychic

164 Umbreon- Dark

165 Leafeon- Grass

166 Glaceon- Ice

167 Sylveon- Fairy

168 Unknown Pokemon for now Dragon

169 Porygon- Normal

170 Porygon2- Normal

171 PorygonZ- Normal

172 Omanyte- Water/ Fossil

173 Omastar- Water/ Fossil

174 Kabuto- Water/ Fossil

175 Kabutops- Water/ Fossil

176 Aerodactyl- Fossil/ Dragon

177 Munchlax- Normal

178 Snorlax- Normal

179 Articuno- Ice/ Flying

180 Zapdos- Electric/ Flying

181 Moltres- Fire/ Flying

182 Dratini- Dragon

183 Dragonair- Water/ Dragon

184 Dragonite- Dragon/ Flying

185 Ditto- Normal

186 Mew- Psychic

187 Mewtwo

188 Chickorita- Grass

189 Bayleaf- Grass

190 Maganium- Grass

191 Cyndaquil- Fire

192 Quilava- Fire/ Ground

193 Typhlosion- Fire/ Ground

194 Totodile- Water

195 Croconaw- Water

196 Feraligatre- Water/ Dark

197 Sentret- Normal

198 Furret- Normal

199 Hoothoot- Flying/ Normal

200 Noctowl- Dark/ Flying

201 Ledyba- Bug/ Flying

202 Ledian- Flying/ Bug

203 Spinarak- Poison/ Bug

204 Ariados- Poison/ Bug

205 Chinchou- Water/ Electric

206 Lanturn- Water/ Electric

207 Togepi- Fairy

208 Togetic- Fairy/ Flying

209 Togekiss- Fairy/ Flying

210 Natu- Psychic/ Flying

211 Xatu- Psychic/ Flying

212 Mareep- Electric

213 Flaffy- Electric

214 Ampharos- Electric

215 Azuril- Normal/ Fairy

216 Maril- Water/ Fairy

217 Azumarill- Water/ Fairy

218 Bonsly- Rock/ Grass

219 Sudowoodo- Rock/ Grass

220 Hoppip- Grass/ Flying

221 Skiploom- Grass/ Flying

222 Jumpluff- Grass/ Flying

223 Aipom- Normal

224 Ambipom- Normal

225 Sunkern- Grass

226 Sunflora- Grass/ Fire

227 Yanma- Bug/ Flying

228 Yanmega- Bug/ Dragon

229 Wooper- Water/ Ground

230 Quagsire- Water/ Ground

231 Murkrow- Dark/ Flying

232 Honchkrow- Dark/ Flying

233 Misdreavus- Ghost

234 Mismagius- Ghost/ Psychic

235 Unown- Psychic

236 Wynaut- Psychic

237 Wobbuffet- Psychic

238 Girafarig- Dark/ Psychic

239 Pineco- Bug

240 Forretress- Bug/ Steel

241 Dunsparce- Normal

242 Unknown Pokemon for now. ?

243 Gligar- Flying/ Ground

244 Gliscor- Dark/ Ground

245 Snubbull- Fairy

246 Granbull- Fairy/ Dark

247 Qwilfish- Poison/ Water

248 Qwilshark- Water/ Poison (Details will come soon I hope)

249 Shuckle- Bug/ Rock

250 Herracross- Bug/ Fighting

251 Sneasel- Dark/ Ice

252 Weavile- Ice/ Dark

253 Teddiursa- Normal

254 Ursaring- Normal/ Fighting

255 Slugma- Fire

256 Magcargo- Fire/ Steel

257 Swinub- Ice/ Ground

258 Piloswine- Ice/ Ground

259 Mamoswine- Ice/ Ground

260 Corsola- Water/ Rock

261 Remoraid- Water

262 Octillary- Water/ Poison

263 Delibird- Flying/ Ice

264 Mantyke- Water

265 Mantine- Water/ Flying

266 Skarmory- Steel/ Flying

267 Houndour- Dark/ Fire

268 Houndoom- Dark/ Fire

269 Phanpy- Ground

270 Donphan- Ground

271 Stantler- Normal/ Grass

272 Smeargle- Normal

273 Raikou- Electric

274 Entei- Fire

275 Suicune- Water

276 Larvitar- Ground/ Rock

277 Pupitar- Rock/ Ground

278 Tyranitar- Rock/ Dark

279 Lugia- Flying/ Psychic

280 Ho-Oh- Fire/ Flying

281 Celebi- Grass/ Psychic

282 Treeko- Grass

283 Groyvle- Grass

284 Sceptile- Grass

285 Torchic- Fire

286 Combusken- Fire/ Fighting

287 Blaziken- Fire/ Fighting

288 Mudkip- Water

289 Marshtomp- Water/ Ground

290 Swampert- Water/ Ground

291 Poochyena- Dark

292 Mightyena- Dark

293 Zigzagoon- Normal

294 Linoone- Normal

295 Zangoose- Normal (Evolved from Linoone because of that annoying name)

296 Serviper- Poison/ Dark

297 Wurmple- Bug

298 Silcoon- Bug

299 Beautifly- Bug/ Flying

300 Cascoon- Bug

301 Dustox- Poison/ Bug

302 Lotad- Water/ Grass

303 Lombre- Water/ Grass

304 Ludicolo- Water/ Grass

305 Seedot- Grass

306 Nuzleaf- Grass/ Dark

307 Shiftry- Grass/ Dark

308 Tailow- Normal/ Flying

309 Swellow- Normal/ Flying

310 Wingull- Water/ Flying

311 Pelipper- Water/ Flying

312 Ralts- Psychic/ Fairy

313 Kirla- Fairy/ Psychic

314 Gardevoir- Psychic/ Fairy

315 Gallade- Psychic/ Fighting

316 Surskit- Water/ Bug

317 Masquerain- Bug/ Flying

318 Shroomish- Grass

319 Breloom- Grass/ Fighting

320 Slakoth- Normal

321 Vigoroth- Normal

322 Slaking- Normal/ Fighting

323 Nincada- Bug/ Ground

324 Ninjask- Bug/ Flying

325 Shedinja- Bug/ Ghost

326 Whismur- Normal

327 Loudred- Normal

328 Exploud- Normal

329 Makuhita- Fighting

330 Huriyama- Fighting

331 Nosepass- Rock

332 Probopass- Rock/ Steel

333 Skitty- Fairy/ Normal

334 Delcatty- Normal/ Fairy

335 Sableye- Ghost/ Dark

336 Mawile- Steel/ Fairy

337 Aron- Rock/ Steel

338 Lairon- Rock/ Steel

339 Aggron- Rock/ Steel

340 Meditite- Psychic/ Fighting

341 Medicham- Psychic/ Fighting

342 Electrike- Electric

343 Manectric- Electric

344 Plusle- Electric

345 Minum- Electric

346 Volbeat- Bug

347 Illumuse- Bug

348 Budew- Grass/ Poison

349 Roselia- Grass/ Poison

350 Roserade- Grass/ Poison

351 Gulpin- Poison

352 Swallot- Poison

353 Carvanha- Water/ Dark

354 Sharpedo- Water/ Dark

355 Wailmer- Water

356 Wailord- Water

357 Numel- Fire/ Ground

358 Camerupt- Fire/ Rock

359 Torkoal- Fire/ Steel

360 Spoink- Psychic/ Fairy

361 Grumpig- Psychic/ Dark

362 Spinda- Normal/ Fairy

363 Trapinch- Ground

364 Vibrava- Dragon/ Ground

365 Flygon- Dragon/ Ground

366 Cacnea- Grass/ Poison

367 Cacturne- Grass/ Dark

368 Swablu- Normal/ Flying

369 Altaria- Flying/ Dragon

370 Lunatone- Rock/ Psychic

371 Solrock- Rock/ Psychic

372 Barboach- Water/ Ground

373 Whiscash- Water/ Ground

374 Corphish- Water

375 Crawdaunt- Water/ Dark

376 Baltoy- Pyschic/ Ground

377 Claydol- Ground/ Psychic

378 Lileep- Fossil/ Grass

379 Cradily- Fossil/ Grass

380 Anorith- Fossil/ Bug

381 Armaldo- Fossil/ Bug

382 Feebas- Water

383 Milotic- Water/ Psychic

384 Castform- Normal (Varied)

385 Kecleon- Normal (Varied)

386 Rotom- Ghost/ Electric (Varied) (Evolves into

387 Shuppet- Ghost

388 Bannett- Ghost/ Dark

389 Duskull- Ghost

390 Dusclops- Ghost

391 Dusknoire- Ghost

392 Tropius-Grass/ Flying

393 Chingling- Psychic/ Fairy

394 Chimecho- Fairy/ Psychic

395 Absol- Dark

396 Snorunt- Ice

That's it for part one of my new Pokedex


	10. Episode 9 Pokemon School

Welcome back yet again. So as a point Ash will still get all of the Pokémon that was caught in the Pokemon Anime and much more of course. So without anything else to say lets begin.

So we continue with the amazing adventure of Ash, Misty, Pikachu and currently Professor Oak. Last time they ran into Team Rocket and Ash destroyed that newbie AJ.

"Hey Ash look other there!" Misty told her secret crush as she pointed towards a couple of children all in uniform. Ash noticed this and thought that they're clearly from a nearby school.

"Hm maybe we should introduce ourselves to them?" The Professor suggested.

"Sounds great then lets go there" Ash agreed with the Professor.

There was three boys. Three were surrounding the fourth boy. The fourth boy was running on what looked like a tread mill. He looked like he was exhausted but didn't stop.

"So what level does Pidgey Evolve at?" One of the three boys asked.

"At Level...um what was it?" The fourth boy said.

"Pidgey evolves at Level 18 into Pidgeotto then again at Level 36 into Pidgeot" Ash said which answered the boy.

"Who are you then?" One of the other two questioned.

"My name is Ash ketchum of Pallet Town and I aim to be the best Pokémon Master there ever was" Ash replied.

"Who?! None of us know that name. So you must be a newbie!" The Third boy stated in a harse voice.

"That's enough! I demand you show respect towards my best Pokémon Trainer" Professor Oak said quite aggitated.

"Huh who said that!?" They all said at once.

"Well you little Youngster! Be quiet you are talking to the Professor Oak!" Ash said in a nasty tone.

"It's alright Ash. These Youngsters don't know much about Pokémon" The Professor said.

"Alright then Professor Oak" Ash said in response.

"So this old geisure is the great Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak of the Kanto Region?! Have a laugh!" The first boy said in a voice that really angered Ash beyond his limit.

"That's it SHUT UP! He is Professor Oak. Now Losers since I am guessing you are from a school show us where it is right now!" Ash said in an almost threatening tone.

So then the children took Ash, Misty and the Professor to the children's school. Then a quiet young aged girl about 20 if that came out because from what I am guessing saw the boys with the others come on the school premesis.

"Oh I am so sorry! May I ask why you three are here with my children at this school?" The young girl asked.

"My name is the Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak from Pallet Town. These three were being quite rude and insulate to me and my Trainers" Oak told her while he didn't show a hint of anger or negative emotion.

"Oh I am sorry that I didn't recognise you Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak!" The Young Lady said to the Professor. She then turned to the three students "You all have detention now go back to lessons now! I am so sorry. Oh my name is Elizabeth by the way" She told them.

"Oh don't worry about it Elizabeth. Most children now a days are like that." The Professor told her.

"So may I ask what you teach the children at this school Elizabeth?" Misty asked curious.

Ash then interupted "They teach you everything that you need to be able to go to the Indigo Plateau without any Pokémon Badges. If they get an 80% or higher then they are qualified to go. Correct?" Ash finished.

Elizabeth then said "Wow that was an impressive description of the school. What was both of your names?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" Ash said.

"And I am Misty Waterflower sister of the Cerulean City gym Leaders" She told her and Elizabeth was amazed.

"Wow maybe I could ask you to help me with teaching the students Ash?" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah sure I will but I still want to battle at the League with my Pokémon Battle skills"

"Yeah that's perfectly fine. So please come with me" Elizabeth then guided them to a Battlefield. She then went and gathered the classes to watch a Pokémon Battle between Ash and Elizabeth.

"So how about a one-one Pokémon Battle Elizabeth?" Ash asked.

"Yeah that's a good idea. So class let me bring out a Pokémon that should give Ash a big challenge, lets go Magmar!" Elizabeth said as she brought out her Pokémon.

"Magmar the Magma Pokémon. This type Pokémon is the evolved form of Magby and has heat that is close to the temperature of the Poké Earth's Core." Dexter said.

"Then the Pokémon I am using is my Pikachu. Now lets start this off with a Speed ThunderBolt" Ash said as Pikachu combined his Quick Attack and Thunderbolt together. Which hit and did quite a bit of damage to the Magma Pokémon.

"Boy that is an incredibly fast little Pikachu. Now Magmar use Flamethrower." Magmar used it's ever so Powerful fire attack but the without a command that was noticed, Pikachu dodged at Lightning quick speed.

"Wow that was good. From what I can tell you a Pikachu learns ThunderBolt at Level 26. I would say your one is about Level 30. And that's at the least possible with that perfect speed. Now use Flamethrower again"

"Then dodge it yet again" Ash merely said to his Pokémon

"How many badges do you have Ash?" Asked Elizabeth

"At this moment 2 and I will soon have my 3 Badge in Vermillion City Gym" Ash told her.

"Wow that's great Ash. Now I understand why your Pikachu is so powerful. Now use Fire Punch!"

"Stay still" Ash said quite calmly. So Pikachu just stood still, then the Fire Punch hit and didn't do much but the Magmar became Paralysed. "Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt full power" Ash commanded.

"Magmar is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner. So the victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." The Referee said. Elizabeth returned her Pokémon and thanked him

"Wow Ash that was an impressive battle. I would like to talk to you other in the Pokéball storage room without anyone else please Ash?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Yeah sure Elizabeth. Please just lead the way" Ash answered her.

So they two of them enter the building while all of the students waited outside with Misty and Professor Oak. (They were supervised by other teachers) Then Elizabeth took Ash to a secret and locked door which of course she unlocked. They then entered that very same room.

She then turned on the light and turned around to close the door and then turned back to Ash. "So I am giving you a choice. You may take any Pokémon from that vast selection. Go ahead and take one" Elizabeth said

"Hm okay lets see oh here is a Pokéball I have good luck on. So come on out!" Ash said as he threw the Pokeball in the air and releashed the hidden Pokémon.

There stood a strange tadpole Pokémon. It had two incredibly small feet, no hands at all. A swirl on its chest. A pink nose with two eyes then a tail at the back. The Pokémon was blue all over (Except if I mentioned otherwise)

"Poliwag the Tadpole Pokémon. This type Pokémon is better at swimming then on land" Dexter said

"That's a new Pokémon that I haven't yet caught and you are letting me have it?! Thank you so much!" Ash said excitedly

"You are welcome. So please just remember to take care of that Pokémon" Elizabeth said back

"So you have a Poliwag. Hm interesting. So Elizabeth do you make it your job to hand over Pokémon to trainers that defeat you?" An unkown voice asked

"Who are you?! Also where are you?!" Elizabeth said as she started to scan the room and so did Ash.

"My name is unimportant" The person replied as a female figure jumped down and appeared behind Ash and Elizabeth.

"What are you doing here then?" Ash asked the intruder.

"To take this Pokémon of course" The female replied as she ran quickly but quietly took a Pokéball and then vanished.

"What the? Where did she even go?!" Ash said.

"I don't know and I guess it doesn't matter now. Lets go back outside to the others" Elizabeth said to Ash

"Wow is that a Poliwag?!" The Professor said as Ash exited the building

"Yeah it is. I fount it wild and I caught it." Ash lied to Professor Oak and Misty.

"Then should all of us be off then?" Misty asked Ash.

"Yeah lets go." Ash answered as the three of them left the school to continue on their journey.

So please leave a review. Next time I believe will be Bulbasaur's in a new image. Who was that girl? Could she be the same person who stole the Pokémon from Team Rocket? Also why did Ash lie to Professor Oak and Misty? Well find out in a future episode. So goodbye until the next time.


	11. Episode 10 Hidden Village

Welcome back. I hope you enjoy.

So we now continue our journey with Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Professor Oak. Last time we met a theif and the time before a theif. Also Ash now has 35 out of the 718 Pokémon. Considering this is day 13 of his journey, that's impressive. Better than us. So lets start

"Huh? There isn't a forest here on the map" Professor Oak stated as they were at the entrance of a Forest which connected them to Vermileon City.

"Well then this is a perfect place to explore and discover then Professor Oak" Misty said to him

"Misty is right but we should remember to keep safe in there. So lets go but be careful" The young Pokémon Trainer told them.

"Yeah we should. So lets go" Misty said as they entered the forest

"So the Twerps are going in that unknown forest?" Jessie said

"Then there could be rare Pokémon in there" James said

"Then lets go look for Pokémon" Meowth said.

"Yeah, lets do it for the Boss!" All three of them said in unison

"Hey Ash look there is an Oddish" Misty said to him.

Ash then held his WristDex and pointed it towards the Oddish. Dexter said "Oddish the Weed Pokémon. This type Pokémon disguises itself as tumble weed"

"Then lets go Pokéball!" Ash said quietly.

The Pokémon was engulfed by the Pokéball and then captured. Ash then saw it transport to the Oak Ranch. But then another wild Pokémon appeared.

"Bulbasaur the Seed Pokémon. This type Pokémon is the Grass Kanto Starter. This Pokémon is powerful and terriotorial when in the wild" Dexter told them

"Bulba! Bulbasaur?!" (What did you just do!?) The wild Pokémon shouted at Ash.

"I caught that Oddish. Do you understand that Bulbasaur?" Ash said to it as somehow he understood the inner voices of Pokémon.

"What!? How did you understand what that wild Bulbasaur said Ash?!" Professor Oak said in complete shock.

"Bulba- Bulbasaur!" (What the hell do you mean!)He shouted again

"I caught that wild Pokémon Bulbasaur" Ash told the wild Pokémon and completely ignored the Professor.

"Bulba- Saur!?" (Why did you do that?!) He damanded an answer

"I used a Pokéball to capture it. Pokémon Trainers use them to get new Pokémon to train, research and become friends with them Bulbasaur" Ash explained to the small Pokémon.

"So this trainer thinks he can befriend that Bulbasaur then? I must see this." A mysterious person said.

"Prepare for Evil" "Cause we're on a misson of Retrieval"

"To cause destruction" "Because of the crazy corruption"

"I am Jessie!" and "I'm James"

"Team Rocket attack at the speed of light. Surrender or prepare for a fight!" "Meowth that's Right"

"Bulba- Bulbasaur!" (What the hell is happening!?)The Pokémon cried.

"I'll tell what is happening. These people are trying to steal all of the Pokémon that live in this forest. Otherwise why capture that Oddish?" Meowth said quite convincingly to the Bulbasaur.

"I caught it because I wanted to aquire a brand new friend. In this case that Oddish" Ash explained

"Bulba!" The Pokemon then used Razor Leaf on the Meowth and Team Rocket. And so they started to blast off as always.

"We're blasting off again!" The trio shouted

Then the Bulbasaur said "Bulba" (Follow me)

"Okay lead the way Bulbasaur. Lets go Misty, Pikachu and Professor." Ash told them

After walking for what seemed like an hour or so they finally saw a hidden village of Pokémon. There was a lake and a lot of grass which was as expected surrounded by forest. It looked like there was only Pokémon here. But then they saw a little cabin and then an old female exited that said cabin

"Oh hey there Bulbasaur. So who are you people?" The old lady asked them.

"This friendly, little Bulbasaur led us here. An evil team called Team Rocket attacked earlier and tried to steal the Pokémon here. So me and Bulbasaur sent them outta here" Ash explained to the old Lady.

"Now I understand. You see this little Bulbasaur was only just hatched about a week ago and has already started to protect this forest and the Pokémon that live here. This is a sanctuary for injured and abandoned Pokémon" She told them

"Oh that sounds so terrible that trainers could be so cruel to their Pokémon" Misty stated quite angry.

"Yeah but they wont be continuing to do that for long. One of my other hopes is to stop all of these poachers and Pokémon abusers" Ash told them for the very first time.

"I didn't know that was an ideal of yours Ash" Misty said quite surprised.

"Yeah sorry for not mentioning it. But I will make sure no one gets away with it. Especially after that trainer who abandoned Charmander and that Brock character" Ash said.

"So you hate those who do nasty things to Pokémon eh?" The old Lady asked Ash

"Yeah I do." Ash replied

"Well then you may be the one trainer that should take Bulbasaur and raise him." The old lady suggested.

"Hm well if this little Bulbasaur wants to come on a journey with me then I'll take him along" Ash said in response

"Well Bulbasaur do you want to travel with this young Pokémon trainer?" The Old Lady asked.

Then the Bulbasaur responded "Bulba- Bulbasaur!" (Yeah that would be great fighting enemies)

"That's great then lets go Pokéball!" Ash said as he threw an empty Pokéball at the Pokémon and Ash successfully captured a Bulbasaur.

"Yes I caught a Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted as he jumped into the air and punched the hand that held the Pokéball in the air.

"Well done Ash" Misty said

"Well done my Boy" The Old man said.

"There is also another item I want you to take young man this Pokéball. Inside is a powerful Pokémon. It is native to a far away region. But you should know that it can have a really aggressive attitude. So be careful" The Old Lady warned our young hero.

"Thank you so much and I will take great care of both Pokémon Ma'am." Ash told her.

Then all but the old Lady exited the forest forest. But little do any of them know someone had been watching and has marked it on her map. Then she continued to follow our heros.

That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. Next time we will see an old trainer Ash has already met or maybe two. So until the next time goodbye


	12. Episode 11 Pseudo Legendaries

So welcome back. So this time we will continue with Episode 11 of Pokémon Anime Remake.

"So Ash have you thought of letting that unknown Pokémon out yet?" A curious Misty asked.

"Hm well this could be a great time to find out what Pokémon it is. So come on out my new Pokémon!" Ash shouted as he released the unknown Pokémon from its Pokéball.

There stood a blue under belly with black covering its entire overhead and body. It was on four legs. It was a short Pokémon. From first looks it appeared as a type Pokémon. It had a short, black tail with a single, black horn on its head. Also its eyes appeared shut but it could still presumably see Ash and others. It looked at them with a confused look on its face.

"Hello my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" Ash introduced to the unknown Pokémon.

Dexter then said "Unknown Pokémon. There is no data on this Pokémon."

"Well the Old Lady did say that it came from a far away region didn't she?" Misty said.

"So what is your name?" Ash asked in a very nice and caring voice.

"Dieno!" (My name is Dieno from Unova!) The young and unexperienced Pokémon told him

"That's an interesting name. Hm Unova that sounds like a great place. The Pokémon Professor from that Region is Professor Juniper" Ash said allowing his knowledge to escape.

"That never ceases to amaze me about how you can communicate and understand Pokémon Ash" The Pokémon Professor Oak said in a jealous tone of voice.

"Yeah I guess so but I am used to it." Ash said.

"Pika-pi!" (Yeah you would say that) Pikachu said to his Master

"Of course I would say that Pikachu. But just remember I don't like bragging." Ash told his second ever Pokémon

"Die-Dieno?" (So why am I here may I ask?) The Pokémon finally asked.

"The person in that forest over there gave me your Pokéball so that I may protect and raise you nicely" He said

"Die-Die- Dieno" (Oh now I get it. So you are my New Master) The Pokémon said to our hero

"Not Master but your friend Dieno" Ash said in a caring voice.

"Huh hey its you that little kid who I fought just before Mt. Moon on Route 3!" The man who Ash won against said

"Oh great its you again what do you want this time?" Ash asked Damion.

"I want my revenge against you after what happened before" Damion stated

"Really? Are you really after another humiliating defeat?" Ash continued to mock him

"I am never going to lose. I didn't lose last time, that Charmander was the loser because of how weak it most likely still is" Damion said in one of the most arrogent voices ever. Heck he was be a top commander in Team Rocket.

"Then lets test that theory, come on out Charmander!" Ash said as he threw out the Pokéball that contained the very angry Charmander. God he looked like he was about to rip Damion's head off and for good reasons.

"Fine then come on out my Pokémon Graveler" Damion said coldly.

"Graveler the Rock Pokémon and the evolved form of Geodude. This type Pokémon when rolling down a mountain it may cause a Rock Slide" Dexter stated once more

"Then lets start this off with your Metal Claw" Ash told his Pokémon.

Charmander swiftly followed his Master's command and appeared behind Graveler and hit it with Metal Claw. Then disappeared and reappeared back in front or behind because Graveler turned around to try and hit Charmander

"That is some good speed. But you have no hope! Lets use Magnitude!" Damion shouted in hatred.

"Then jump onto Graveler and keep constantly using your Metal Claw" Ash told his Pokémon once more

Then just as soon as Damion's Graveler used its Magnitude attack, Ash's Charmander had appeared on top of Graveler and started using its super effective Metal Claws.

The super effective attacks dealt massive damage to Graveler. Damion didn't care though so he ordered another attack "Use Focus Punch"

The attack obviously missed and then Charmander jumped off of Graveler's back and in front of Ash.

"Now Charmander lets finish this battle off with your Flamethrower" Ash told him

Charmander swiftly obeyed again and releashed a powerful Flamethrower attack that hit Graveler which knocked it out and destroyed a bit of on the area.

"There me and Charmander won yet again. So still think that you are the best Damion?" Ash asked him

"Shut up Ash Ketchum I am far too good for you to defeat my full team" Damion said to the victor.

"Then lets continue this battle Damion. Choose your next Pokémon now" Ash told Damion

"Fine return now Graveler and come on out Tentacool" Damion said as he brought out his next Pokémon

"Tentacool the Jellyfish Pokémon. This type Pokémon takes pleasure in poisoning its foes" Dexter said

"Then return Charmander and lets go Pikachu" Ash said as he returned his Pokémon and then Pikachu jumped onto the battlefield.

"Pika-Pi" (Lets start this thing) Pikachu said.

"Yeah lets. So Pikachu start off with Quick Attack" Ash told his Pokémon

Then at lightning speed Pikachu disappeared and reappeared behind Tentacool and Tackled it.

"Now Tentacool use Poison Sting" Damion ordered.

Then just as it was about to release Poison Sting, Pikachu had already returned in front of its Trainer

"Now Pikachu lets just end it with Thunderbolt!" Ash told his Loyal Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" Was what Pikachu said as he unleashed its Powerful Thunderbolt.

"Tentacool is unable to battle, so Pikahchu wins. Now Damion send out your next Pokémon" Oak said.

"Whatever return now Tentacool and come on out Magmar!" Damion shouted as he threw his Pokéball and releashed his Pokémon.

"Then come back here Pikachu. Now lets go my next Pokémon Eevee" Ash said as he brought out his Starter Pokémon Eevee.

"Eev!" (Cool a weak Pokémon!) Eevee said happily.

"Well lets start this with Ember Magmar" Damion said to his Pokémon.

"Dodge it Eevee" Ash told his Poké- no friend

"Use Flamethrower now Magmar" Damion shouted at his underling

"Dodge it again" Ash told Eevee

"Use Flamethrower" Damion shouted quite aggitated

"Dodge it and then use Swift" Ash told his friend

So Magmar tried to use Flamethrower on Eevee, but Eevee just dodged it. Then it appeared behind Magmar and swiftly launched a Swift at his back. Then Eevee appeared back in front of Magmar

"Now Eevee finish this with Dig" Ash commanded nicely. Eevee obeyed and knocked out Damion's Magmar and won.

"Return now Magmar you pathetic Pokémon. And come on out Gloom" Damion shouted very harsly

"Gloom the Plant Pokémon and the evolved form of Oddish. This type Pokémon uses solar rays to power it's attacks" The WristDex stated.

"Then return Eevee and come on out Charmander" Ash said as he returned Eevee to her Pokéball and brought Charmander back out of his Pokéball.

"Charmander!" (Another pathetic wimp!) Was all that Charmander said

"Now lets end this with your Flamethrower Charmander" Ash told his Pokémon. The Flamethrower hit Gloom knocking it out.

"What?! How the hell did that Pokémon do that?!" Damion demanded an answer

"That's what caring for Pokémon does Damion. Try it and your Pokémon will be far better then they aren't" Ash told him in an unsympathetic voice

"Whatever return now Gloom and come on out my Johto Pokémon Quagsire" Damion said as he returned his Gloom for Quagsire

"Quagsire the Water fish Pokémon and the evolved form of Wooper. This Water/ Ground type doesn't feel damage for a few seconds as its reaction rate is low" Dexter told them

"Then return now Charmander and come on out my new Pokémon Bulbasaur" Ash said as he did just that.

"Now use Mud Bomb!" Damion shouted

"Then dodge it Bulbasaur" Ash told his Pokémon

"Then use Ice Punch!" Damion demanded

"Dodge then use Razor Leaf" Ash said.

So just before the Ice Punch hit Bulbasaur dodged and countered with its massive effective move Razor Leaf and even got a Critical hit!

"Quagsire is unable to battle" Oak stated

"Then return and come on out my final Pokémon, Dratini!" Damion shouted louder then all the other times

"Dratini the Dragon Pokémon. This Dragon Type Pokémon is one of the rarest Pokémon as it is a Pseudo Legendary Pokémon" Dexter said

"Wait, what is a Pseudo Legendary Pokémon?" Misty asked curiously

"Pseudo Legendary Pokémon evolve at high levels and have the power to rival almost all of the Legendaries" Ash said to Misty

"That's the exact meaning of the term Pseudo Legendary" Oak confirmed

"Then allow me to bring out my very own Pseudo Legendary. Lets go Dieno!" Ash called out his newest Pokémon Dieno.

"Lets start this off with Dragon Rage Dratini" Damion told his Pokémon

"Dodge it Dieno" Ash ordered

"Now use Dragon Breathe" Damion said

"Then dodge it once more" Ash said

"Keep using Dragon Rage" Damion said.

"Dodge all of them then attack with your very own Dragon rage Dieno" Ash told him

Dieno listened to his trainer and dodged and countered with his very own Dragon Rage. The damage was strong enough that it knocked out the Dratini making Ash the overall winner of the match

"You were pathetic Dratini, I don't care if you are a Pseudo Legendary or not! You are no longer one of my Pokémon so go away you pathetic useless Pokémon!" Damion shouted at the Dragon Type

Then Ash went over to Dratini and said "Hey Dratini would you like to travel as one of my Pokémon instead of Damion's?"

"Dratini!" (Yeah sure that's a good idea) Dratini replied.

"Then lets go Pokéball!" Ash threw the empty Pokéball at the Pseudo Legendary and successfully captured the Dratini! "Yes I caught a Dratini!" Ash said as he punched the hand that held Dratini's new Pokéball in the air and jumped reaching for the sky

"Now Damion this time we are taking you to the Police for the way you have abused your Pokémon" Ash said with a determined voice.

"We don't think so Twerps!" Team Rocket yelled.

"He is coming with us!" They said as they grabbed Damion and legged it into some unknown area and vanished hopefully to never be seen again.

"Oh well that's too bad. Let them have him" Ash said as they all continued onwards not giving a care about Damion or his capures

So that's it for this time. I wish all of you liked this. So please leave a review positive or negative but if negative tell me why. So with that done GOODBYE!


	13. Episode 12 Squirtle Squad

Hello and welcome back. So this time we have the final Kanto Starter Part for Ash

So I moved Pokémon around. Ash has: Misty has

Pikachu Level 31 Staryu Level 24

Charmander Level 27 Goldeen Level 24

Dieno Level 23 Squirtle Level 20

Pidgeotto Level 29 Starmie Level 27

Bulbasaur Level 27

So our hereos are taking a little break at the nearbye Pokémon Centre that they fount after we finished reading last chapter. It was so quiet and peaceful

Then a young male Pokémon trianer probably a Youngster ran into the Centre holding an injured Pokémon "Nurse Joy! Please I need help my Nidoran(M) is hurt!" He screamed

After Ash heard this he bolted up and ran to see what was wrong with the injured Pokémon. He then asked the Youngster "What happened to this Pokémon Kid?"

"A gang that is called the Squirtle Squad came out of nowhere and attacked my Nidoran(M)" The boy replied.

"Where was this boy?" Ash asked.

"Just down the road Sir!" The boy replied

"Okay thanks. Come on Professor, Misty and Pikachu lets find out what is happening down the road!" Ash said quite loudly and then all of them left.

Now at Team Rocket's Real Secret Base.

Jessie "So Damion what do you think about joining this Team Rocket?"

Damion "Hm its okay I guess. There is a lot of Grunts around here"

James "Yeah I guess that you are right there Damion"

Meowth "Well that's the entire tour from the entrnce to the ground floors elavator. Now put this one" Hands Damion a blindfold

Damion puts it on "Why do I need this might I ask?"

Jessie "Because until you are a full member of Team Rocket you don't get told the password or what floor our Boss is on"

Damion "Fine then lets hurry up and go to 'Our' Boss"

Then at Rocket HQ Rocket Floor Unknown Giovanni's office.

Giovanni "So who is this Trainer? Jessie and James?"

Jessie "He is our new recruit Master"

James "We saved him from the police. He has no knowledge of where this base is or the location of this room/ floor"

Meowth "He has absolutely no care for anyone's Pokémon. Not even his own ones. He has many powerful ones"

Giovanni "Interesting.. What is your name then rutheless?"

Damion "My old name was Damion. But I wish to not be known as that"

Giovanni "Then may I ask what you wish to be called as?"

Damion "I would like to be called Rutheless Sir"

Giovanni "That's fine I guess. So welcome to Team Rocket Rutheless"

Rutheless "Thank you Master"

Giovanni "Jessie, James and Meowth go and do whatever you choose until I need you soon"

Jessie, James and Meowth "Yes Master!"

Giovanni "So is there anything I should know?"

Rutheless "I usually don't work well with others. I believe I may be more usefull with a new Pokémon most beneficially Pikachu. That way I may get revenge on Ash. Also I serve only you Master"

Giovanni "Well that works. A Pikachu well you are lucky I have a spare one here. So catch it! Just remember that serving me is your number 1 job."

Rutheless "Yes Master if that is what you wish"

Giovanni "Yes it is. But you need a disguise to keep those children away from you. A new chance if you will?"

Rutheless "Yeah sure Master. But may I ask what is my first mission?"

Giovanni "Enthusiasm? Well that is something new. You will be wn interesting new Grunt"

Rutheless "Thank you Master"

Giovanni "Your first mission is to go and steal this Pokémon from Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town"

Rutheless "Yes Master" Bows then leaves the room.

Woah Damion now serves Giovanni as his new name is Rutheless!? That was unexpected.

Now we go to where Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Professor Oak are near where that boy's Nidoran(M) was attacked.

Misty "There is a Squirtle! That means that Squirtle squad must be here"

After She said that five other Squirtles appeared around the trainers, Pokémon and Professor.

They then took our hereos and the Professor and tied them up at a secret cave (What is with all of these secret places!?)

Ash "Please tell me why all six of you are doing this? I will try my best to help all of you"

Their leader Squirtle then said "Squirt- Squirtle!" (We do this because we have no trainer since he left us)

Ash "Then please untie us so that we can try and help all of you. I promise that we can and will"

Meowth "And why should they listen to you Twerp?"

Pikachu then cut himself out of the rope and tried to help the others but then was poisoned by Jessie and James's Pokémon's attacks. Poison STing and Smog.

Ash "Pikachu!" He then got on his feet and ran other to where Pikachu was. "Pikachu are you alright?"

Pikachu "Pika-Pi" he said weakly (I have been poisoned) He then faints on the ground.

Ash "Pikachu! Please Squirtle Squad you may hate humans but Pikachu is badly poisoned...please allow me to go and get some medicine to cure him, please?"

Squirtle Leader "Squirtle- Squirtle!" (Fine but don't try running away. Once you have it return)

Ash "Yes I will you have my word on that I promise" He was then untied and made a run for the nearest pharmacy which he had to go through this secret cave for.

Ash "Drat a river... wait there is a bridge but it is unstable. Then come on out Pidgeotto and Bulbasaur"

He then took their Pokéballs from his waist and brought them out.

Ash "Bulbasaur use Vine Whip so I can cross this brdge at these points" He then starts to try and cross the bridge. He gets to about halve way and then the bridge started to fall. "Pidgeotto please grab me and Bulbasaur"

Which Pidgeotto tried but couldn't so the next part surprised Ash and Bulbasaur. Pidgeotto to save Ash and Bulbasaur it started to EVOLVE!

Pidgeot "Pidgeot!" It then proceeded to grab them both and got them across the bridge.

Ash "Thanks Pidgeot now return both Bulbasaur. Lets go Pidgeot!" Then he started to run to the pharmacy while Pidgeot was flying there. They then arrived at the location. "Please I need some medicine to heal my really badly poisoned Pikachu back at the secret cave where the Squirtle Squad is"

The pharmicist gave Ash what he needed and then Ash got onto Pidgeot's back and they flew to where they came out earlier

Ash "Return Pidgeot. Now come on out Charmander. I need you to light this little cavern up so we can save Pikachu"

Charmander happily obeyed and they made their way through the cave and to where the Squirtle Squad was.

Ash "Here Pikachu here is the medicine so please take it. It will make you all better"

Squirtle Leader (Hm this Pokémon Trainer really does care for all Pokémon)

Pikachu "Pika- pi!" (Thanks Ash)

Ash "So Meowth and Team Rocket get out of here right now!"

Meowth "Never"

The Squirtle Squad then used Water Gun to make Team Rocket blast off.

Team Rocket "We are blasting off again!"

Ash "Thank you so much Squirtles"

Squirtle Leader "Squirtle!" (I would like to travel with you)

Ash "Really? That would be great lets go Pokéball!" Ash threw a Pokéball at the Squirtle Squad Leader and caught him "Yes I just caught a Squirtle!"

Misty "Congratulations Ash I am so happy for you"

Professor Oak "Yeah so am I. Now as for the rest of you I would like to offer all of you a job at my Pokémon Ranch"

The Squirtles all agreed to help Professor Oak at his Pokémon Ranch.

Then all of them continued on their Pokémon Journey. The Squirtles continued to follow Oak until they got to the Diglet cave (Game version cave not the anime version)

And so that's it for this chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed this. Also please leave a review and what not. So goodbye until the next time. Henry out!


	14. New Pokédex Part 2

So now I continue with Pokémon Anime Remake Fan Pokédex Part 2

397 Glailie- Ice/ Dark

398 Froslass- Ice/ Ghost

399 Spheal- Water/ Ice

400 Sealeo- Water/ Ice

401 Walrein-Water/ Ice

402 Clampearl- water

403 Huntail- Water/ Dark

404 Gorebyss- Water/ Fairy

405 Relicanth- Water/ Fossil

406 Luvdisc- Water (Evolves into Alomomola)

407 Alomomola- Water

408 Bagon- Dragon

409 Shelgon- Dragon/ Steel

410 Salamance- Dragon/Flying

411 Beldum- Steel/ Psychic

412 Metang- Steel/ Psychic

413 Metagross- Steel/ Psychic

414 Regirock- Rock

415 Regice- Ice

416 Registeel- Steel

417 Regigigas- Normal

418 Latias- Dragon/ Psychic

419 Latios- Dragon/ Psychic

420 Kyogre- Water/ Ice

421 Groudon- Ground/Fire

422 Rayquaza- Dragon/ Flying

423 Jirachi- Steel/ Psychic

424 Deoxys- Psychic

425 Turtwig- Grass

426 Grotle- Grass

427 Torterra- Grass/ Ground

428 Chimchar- Fire

429 Monferno- Fire/ Fighting

430 Infernape- Fire/ Fighting

431 Piplup- Water

432 Prinplup- Water

433 Empoleon- Water/ Steel

434 Starly- Flying/ Normal

435 Staravia- Flying/ Normal

436 Staraptor- Flying/ Fighting

437 Bidoof- Normal

438 Bibarel- Normal/ Water

439 Kricketot- Bug

440 Kricketune- Bug/ Flying

441 Shinx- Electric

442 Luxio- Electric/ Dark

443 Luxray- Electric/ Dark

444 Cranidos- Fossil

445 Rampardos- Fossil

446 Shieldon- Fossil/ Steel

447 Bastiodon- Steel/ Fossil

448 Burmy- Bug/ Grass or Ground or Fairy

449 Wormadam- Bug/ Grass or Ground or Fairy

450 Mothim- Bug/ Flying

451 Combee- Bug/ Flying

452 Vespiquen- Bug/ Flying

453 Pachirisu- Electric/ Fairy

454 Buizel- Water

455 Floatzel- Water

456 Cherubi- Grass

457 Cherrim- Grass

458 Shellos- Water

459 Gastrodon- Water/ Ground

460 Drifloon- Ghost/ Flying

461 Drifblim- Ghost/ Flying

462 Buneary- Normal/ Fairy Female only

463 Loppuny- Normal/ Fairy Female only

464 Glameow- Normal

465 Purugly- Normal/ Dark

466 Skunky- Poison/ Dark

467 Skuntank- Dark/ Poison

468 Bronzor- Psychic/ Steel

469 Bronzong- Psychic/ Steel

470 Chatot- Normal/ Flying

471 Spiritomb- Ghost/ Dark

472 Gible- Dragon/ Ground

473 Gabite- Dragon/ Ground

474 Garchomp- Dragon/ Ground

475 Riolu- Fighting

476 Lucario- Fighting/ Steel

477 Hippopotas- Ground

478 Hippowdon- Ground

479 Skoupi- Poison/ Bug

480 Drapion- Poison/ Dark

481 Croagunk- Poison/ Fighting

482 Toxicroak- Posion/ Dark

483 Carnivine- Grass/ Poison

484 Finneon- Water/ Fairy

485 Lumineon- Water/ Dark

486 Snover- Ice/ Grass

487 Abomasnow- Ice/ Grass

488 Uxie- Psychic

489 Mespirit- Psychic

490 Azelf- Psychic

491 Dialga- Dragon/ Steel

492 Palkia- Dragon/ Water

493 Heatran- Fire/ Steel

494 Giratina- Dragon/ Ghost

495 Cresseilia- Psychic

496 Darkrai- Dark

497 Manaphy- Water

498 Phione- Water

499 Shamin- Grass or Grass/ Flying

500 Arceus- Normal (All but only one at a time)

501 Victini- Fire/ Psychic

502 Snivy- Grass

503 Servine- Grass

504 Serperior- Grass

505 Tepig- Fire

505 Pignite- Fire

506 Emboar- Fire/ Dark

507 Oshawatt- Water

508 Dewott- Water/ Fighting

509 Samurott- Water/ Fighting

510 Patrat- Normal

511 Watchog- Normal

512 Lilipup- Normal

513 Herdier- Normal

514 Stoutland- Normal

515 Purrloin- Dark

516 Liepard- Dark

517 Pansage- Grass

518 Simisage- Grass/ Fighting

519 Pansear- Fire

520 Simisear- Fire/ Fighting

521 Panpour- Water

522 Simipour- Water/ Fighting

523 Munna- Pyschic

524 Musharna- Psychic/ Ghost

525 Pidove- Normal/ Flying

526 Tranquil- Flying/ Normal

527 Unfezant- Flying/ Normal

528 Blitzel- Electric/ Dark

529 Zebstrika- Electric/ Dark

530 Roggenrola- Rock

531 Boldore- Rock

532 Giglith- Rock

533 Woobat- Psychic/ Flying

534 Swoobat- Psychic/ Flying

535 Dribur- Ground

536 Excadrill- Ground/ Steel

537 Audino- Normal/ Fairy

538 Timburr- Fighting

539 Gurdurr- Fighting

540 Conkeldurr- Fighting/ Rock

541 Tympole- Water

542 Palpitoad- Water/ Ground

543 Seismitoad- Water/ Ground

544 Sawk- Fighting (Evolves into Throh)

545 Throh- Fighting

546 Sewaddle- Grass/ Bug

547 Swadloon- Grass/ Bug

548 Leavanny- Grass/ Bug

549 Venipede- Poison/ Bug

550 Whirlipede- Poison/ Bug

551 Scolipede- Poison/ Bug

552 Cottonee- Grass/ Fairy

553 Whimsicott- Grass/ Fairy

554 Petill- Grass/ Fairy

555 Lilligant- Grass/ Fairy

556 Basculin- Water/ Dark

557 Sandile- Ground/ Dark

558 Krokorok- Ground/ Dark

559 Krookodile- Ground/ Dark

560 Darumaka- Fire

561 Darmanitan- Fire or Fire/ Psychic

562 Maractus- Grass/ Poison

563 Dwebble- Rock/ Bug

564 Crustle- Rock/ Bug

565 Scraggy- Fighting/ Dark

566 Scrafty- Fighting/ Dark

567 Sigilyph- Flying/ Psychic

568 Yamask- Ghost

569 Cofagrigus- Ghost/ Dark

570 Tirtouga- Water/ Fossil

571 Corracosta- Water/ Fossil

572 Archen- Flying/ Fossil

573 Archeops- Flying/ Fossil

574 Trubbish- Poison

575 Garbodor- Poison

576 Zorua- Dark

577 Zoroark- Dark

578 Minccino- Normal/ Fairy

579 Cinccino- Normal/ Fairy

580 Gothita- Psychic/ Dark

581 Gothorita- Psychic/ Dark

582 Gothitelle- Psychic/ Dark

583 Solosis- Psychic

584 Duosion- Psychic

585 Reuniclus- Psychic/ Fighting

586 Ducklett- Water/ Flying

587 Swanna- Water/ Flying

588 Vanillite- Ice

589 Vanillish- Ice/ Ghost

590 Vanilluxe- Ghost/ Ice

591 Deerling- Grass/ Normal

592 Sawsbuck- Grass/ Normal

593 Emolga- Electric/ Flying

594 Karrablast- Bug

595 Escavalier- Bug/ Steel

596 Foongus- Grass/ Poison

597 Amoonguss- Grass/ Poison

598 Frillish- Water/ Ghost

599 Jellicent- Water/Ghost

600 Joltik- Electric/ Bug

601 Garvaltula- Electric/ Bug

602 Ferroseed- Grass/ Steel

603 Ferrothorn- Grass/ Steel

604 Klink- Steel/ Electric

605 Klang- Steel/ Electric

606 Klingklang- Steel/ Electric

607 Tynamo- Electric

608 Eelektrik- Electric

609 Eelectross- Electric

610 Elygem- Psychic

611 Beheeyem- Psychic

612 Litwick- Ghost/ Fire

613 Lampent- Ghost/ Fire

614 Chandelure- Ghost/ Fire

615 Axew- Dragon

616 Fraxure- Dragon

617 Haxorus- Dragon

618 Cubchoo- Ice

619 Beartic- Ice

620 Cryogonal- Ice

621 Shelmett-bug

622 Accelgor- Dark/ Bug

623 Stunfisk- Ground/ Electric

624 Mienfoo- Fighting

625 Mienshao- Fighting

626 Druddigon- Dragon

627 Golett- Ghost/ Ground

628 Golurk- Ground/ Ghost

629 Pawniard- Dark/ Steel

630 Bisharp- Dark/ Steel

631 Bouffalant- Normal

632 Rufflet- Normal/ Flying

633 Bravairy- Normal/ Flying

634 Vullaby- Dark/ Flying

635 Mandibuzz- Dark/ Flying

636 Heatmor- Fire

637 Durant- Steel/ Bug

638 Dieno- Dragon/ Dark

639 Zweilous- Dragon/ Dark

640 Hydreigon- Dragon/ Dark

641 Larvesta- Fire/ Bug

642 Volcarona- Fire/ Bug

643 Cobalion- Steel/ Fighting

644 Terrakion- Fighting/ Rock

645 Virizion- Grass/ Fighting

646 Tornadus- Flying

647 Thundurus Flying Electric

648 Landerous- Ground/ Flying

649 Reshiram- Fire/ Dragon

650 Zekrom- Electric/ Dragon

651 Kyurem- Dragon/ Ice or Fire or Electric

652 Keldeo- Water/ Fighting

653 Meloetta- Psychic- Normal or Fighting

654 Genesect- Bug/ Steel (Modified from Kabutops)

655 Chespin- Grass

656 Quiladin- Grass

657 Chesnaught- Grass/ Fighting

658 Fennekin- Fire

659 Braxen- Fire

660 Delphox- Fire/ Psychic

661 Froakie- Water

662 Frogadier- Water

663 Greninja- Water/ Dark

664 Bunnelby- Normal

665 Diggersby- Normal/ Ground

666 Fletchling- Normal/ Flying

667 Fletchinder- Fire/ Flying

668 Talonflame- Fire/ Flying

669 Scatterbug- Bug

670 Spewpa- Bug

671 Vivillon- Bug/ Flying

672 Litleo- Fire/ Normal

673 Pyroar- Normal/ Fire

674 Flabébé- Fairy/ Grass

675 Floette- Fairy/ Grass

676 Florges- Fairy/ Grass

677 Skiddo- Grass

678 Gogoat- Grass

679 Pancham- Fighting

680 Pangoro- Dark/ Fighting

681 Furfrou- Normal/ Dark

682 Espurr- Psychic

683 Meowstic- Psychic

684 Honedge- Ghost/ Steel

685 Doublade- Ghost/ Steel

686 Aegislash- Ghost/ Steel

687 Spritzee- Fairy/ Flying

688 Aromatisse- Fairy/ Flying

689 Swirlix- Fairy

690 Slurpuff

691 Inkay- Psychic/ Dark

692 Malamar- Psychic/ Dark

693 Binancle- Rock/ Water

694 Barbaracle- Rock/ water

695 Skrelp- Water/ Poison

696 Dragalge- Poison Dragon

697 Clauncher- Water

698 Clawitzer- Water

699 Helioptile- Normal Electric

700 Heliolisk- Electric/ Fighting

701 Tyrunt- Dragon/ Fossil

702 Tyrantrum- Dragon/ Fossil

703 Amaura- Ice/ Fossil

704 Aurorus- Ice/ Fossil

705 Hawlucha- Fighting/ Flying

706 Dedenne- Electric Fairy

707 Carbink Ice/ Fairy

708 Goomy- Dragon

709 Sliggoo- Dragon/ Water

710 Goodra- Dragon/ Water

711 Klefki- Steel/ Fairy

712 Phantump- Grass/ Ghost

713 Trevenant- Ghost/ Grass

714 Punpkaboo- Grass/ Ghost

715 Gourgeist- Grass/ Ghost

716 Bergmite- Ice

717 Avalugg- Ice/ Steel

718 Noibat- Dragon/ Psychic

719 Noivern- Dragon/ Psychic

720 Xerneas- Fairy/ Grass

721 Yvetal- Dark/ Flying

722 Zygarde Ground/ Dark


	15. Episode 13 Bill

Now today we continue with Episode 13 of Pokémon Anime Remake

Now we as usual continue with our Heros Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Samuel Oak and Pikachu. Also the Former Squirtle Squad is following Professor Samuel Oak until they get to Diglet Cave (Game version).

Pikachu is Level 35 Deino is Level 28 Bulbasaur is Level 30 Charmander is Level 32 Pidgeot is Level 34 Squirtle is Level 29

So lets go to our new Team Rocket member Rutheless.

Rutheless "Here Master I have the Pokémon that you asked for and no one saw me"

Giovanni "That's great Rutheless. This Pokémon will help with the success of Team Rocket so thank you"

Rutheless "You are welcome my one true Master. It was a pleasure serving you. So may I ask what my next mission is?"

Giovanni "At the moment there is no jobs or missions to do so I recommend you go to the training room to show all of my weaker underlings what power is"

Rutheless "Yes Master I'll do just that"

Domino "Master do you think that Rutheless will turn on Team Rocket?"

Giovanni "It is unlikely"

Domino "But how can you be so sure Master?"

Giovanni "Well because I said so and because my friend Henry has told me so"

Flash Back

Me "So Giovanni here is a Spoiler that is good for you"

Giovanni "Wait are you telling me that it is impossible that Rutheless will turn on me?"

Me "Yes I am"

End of Flash Back.

Domino "I guess that is fair enough Master"

Giovanni "Yes it is Domino. Now shut up I never asked you to speak"

Well that was fun. So now lets continue. Now lets go to Ash and Co.

Ash "Wait here while I go and find another Pokémon nearby. So see you in a while!"

Misty "Yeah sure see ya Ash"

Professor Oak "Wow he really does take being a Pokémon Trainer really seriously"

Ash "Huh what Pokémon is that?"

Dexter "Krabby the crab Pokémon. This water Pokémon lives on the beaches and under water waiting for any prey"

Ash "Well this sounds like it will be a perfect new Pokémon to have so go Pokéball!" The Pokéball then pinged "Yes I caught a Krabby!"

Pikachu "Pika-pi" (Yeah a new friend)

Yeah Pikachu has like 36 other Pokémon buddies. Since Ash has 42 Data entries complete.

Ash "At least with this new Pokémon being sent to the Professor Oak's lab we can head straight back to where Professor and Misty are. So lets start going"

Back at Team Rocket's Base.

Rutheless "I am bored now that wasn't even worth it." He then overhears some grunts talking about Ash Ketchum

Grunt 1 "They say he is the biggest threat in Team Rocket's history ever"

Grunt 2 "I hear he is on Route 6 (I think) maybe our Master should just let us all attack him at once?"

Rutheless "Then I'll handle that little kid all by myself" He said as he headed for the entrance with a jet pack

Grunt 1 "I wonder who could be worse that Ash kid or Red?"

Then an unknown person walks by and gives the Grunt an evil glare as if to say 'Shut up and never use that name again' Then the two Grunts went back to work

Giovanni "So is the mind control system all up and running?"

Domino "Yes Master the system is up and running."

Giovanni "That is good then our minions will stay under our complete control"

Red "Yes Master I serve only you and always will"

Giovanni "That's perfect then Red"

Domino "Master Rutheless just flew off with a jet pack when he had no assigned missions"

Giovanni "And? He can go if he wants. All he would do anyway is confront Ash and his friends revealing that he is a member of Team Rocket. Wait wha..."

Red "Master should I go and get him back here?"

Giovanni "No it just means that we may want to take some ideas from "The Betrayed Champion" By "Itssupereffective" he makes a great series on the website "

'What the hell?! Now that was just plain weird. Lets get back to our heroes.

Ash "And that is how I caught my new Pokémon Krabby"

Misty "Wow that is so impressive Ash!"

Ash "Thanks Misty. It was a fun capture"

Professor Oak "Well my boy that is excellent news"

Ash "Thanks Professor Oak"

Ash then felt a weird feeling and sensed something odd "GET DOWN!" Ash shouted as they all fell to the ground. Then an attack hit the ground just where they were all just standing.

Rutheless "Oh drat I missed them. Well now I might as well reveal myself. My name is Rutheless"

Ash "Why the hell did you attack us Rutheless?"

Rutheless "Because I am here to get myself some great and interesting revenge on all of you!"

Misty "What do you mean? We don't know who you are"

Rutheless "Oh but you do Misty. Ash has now battled me twice"

Ash "Then that leaves only one Pokémon Trainer. So Damion why did you attack us?"

Rutheless "Because one of my missons was to eliminate all who stand in our way"

Professor Oak "What do you mean? All Ash did was beat you twice and took the Pokémon that you abandoned under his wing!"

Rutheless "That is one thing that has annoyed me. But not the reason why I attacked all of you. I am a member of Team Rocket now!"

Ash "Well I expected this would happen. All I can say is this...you would be perfect for the job of a grunt in Team Rocket"

Rutheless "All Team Rocket members start off as grunts Ash. But I don't care as long as I get all of my revenge on you I couldn't care less"

Ash "I know that but do you really believe that Team Rocket could give a damn about your live?"

Rutheless "I couldn't care any less if that was true. I prefer to work alone anyway"

Ash "Well here is some advice. One of these days you will go on a misson and get badly hurt and most likely close to death. You will need someone to help to to safety and seek medical help. But the problem is as you are apart of an evil organisation like Team Rocket they will not help you. So you will just be further betrayed. And remember that"

Rutheless "And? I knew that. I prefer that to needing to depend upon other people. Besides they would most likely betray me and try to use me for fame, take my fame, or try and kill me"

Ash "You have no trust in anyone then? That's just pathetic of you!"

Rutheless "So I couldn't care any less. I am far better then you'll ever be Loser"

Ash "It appears that you'll never learn 'Rutheless' so I will just need to destroy you in a Pokémon Battle yet again"

Rutheless "Then lets come on out my new Pokémon, Pikachu" Then an orange-coloured Pokémon came out of the red and white Pokéball. It looked the same as Ash's Pikachu but a different colour scheme.

Ash "Lets go Squirtle" Then he brought out the Pokémon he recently caught.

Rutheless "Lets start this off with a Thundershock attack"

Ash "Dodge it now"

So the Thundershock attack was released from the Electric Type's cheeks and aimed at Squirtle at a medium speed compared to his own Pikachu's speed. Then Squirtle dodged it swiftly

Rutheless "Use it again!" He said as Ash noticed quite quickly how angry the new Team Rocket member had just became. The thing is all that happened was Squirtle dodged an attack.

Ash "Then dodge and counter it with your Water Gun attack"

Rutheless "Use Thundershock!"

Ash "Move out of the way and continue to use Water Gun"

So Pikachu started and fired off a Thundershock. Which Squirtle simply dodged. Then started to counter the attack with its Water Gun attack. Then the Thundershock was once again aimed at Squirtle and fired. But Squirtle swiftly dodges the attack. Then starts and the continuesly using Water Gun.

Rutheless "Even though that Water attack isn't super effective, it is still doing a lot of damge to Pikachu. Now use Thundershock..." He was about to finish his order, but that was until a mysterious person appeared.

He wore a red overcoat and a black top. He also wore grey- blue trousers. He had two gloves that exposed his fingers and thumbs that were red and white. The to top it all off he wore a red and white cap with the words "Pokémon Master" on it.

Ash who just waited and watched to see what that mysterious person would do. He thought 'Who is this person. Is he here to help that guy called Rutheless?'

Red "Why are you even spending time on this weak Pokémon newbie Rutheless?"

Rutheless "Commander Red. I apologise for this. I thought that it was about right time to handle this Pokémon trainer once and for all"

Ash then thought 'Wait Red?! No he couldn't be the same Red. Besides Red would never join and serve under the control of Team Rocket...or would he?'

Red "Whatever just hurry and get back to the HQ right now! I will handle this Pokémon Trainer"

Rutheless "Fine Commander." Was all that he said as he vanished and started to head back to Team Rocket HQ. 'Really?! That was so unfair. It doesn't matter all that much though. I will get all of my revenge against both of them soon'

Ash "Red is that you? Please answer me. Are you the Pokémon Master that I know? My name is Ash Ketchum remember?"

Red "What? Who the hell are you!? I am the Pokémon Master Red, but I don't know anyone by the name Ash Ketchum"

Professor Oak then thought 'So he is that very same Pokémon trainer then' "So then Red where is Pika?"

Red "Oh hey there Professor Oak. Pika is quite alright. Come and show this Ash Ketchum's Pikachu what power is" Red said as another Pikachu (Where the hell are all of this Pokémon even appearing from in the first place?!) it then used an incredibly powerful Thunderbolt attack.

The attack blinded everyone and when the light finally faded, Red was gone.

Ash then thought 'Could he really be Pokémon Master Red? Where did he go anyway? I will get my answers soon. No matter what'

Misty "Is he really back?" She quietly whispered to Professor Oak.

Oak "It appears so...but why did he help that new Team Rocket member Rutheless anyway?"

Ash "Lets just go. I don't want to waste any more time around here."

Then with that all of them started walking forward on their journey. They then spotted a light house near by. So they decided to run over to the light house.

Ash then rang the Light House's door bell that was next to the entrance. The door then opened but without anyone at the door as it opened. They decided to enter the light house.

Ash "Hello Bill are you here?!"

Professor Oak "Wow I am amazed that you knew this is where Bill lives Ash"

Ash "I only know about this place because of all of my research on the maps of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and the Kalos region."

Professor Oak "Well then you would know which of those Regions that I grew up in wouldn't you?"

Ash "Yeah of course I do. You grew up in the Johto Region, Professor Oak and designed the Pokédex there when you were growing up. I also know that you lived near Ilex Forest"

Professor Oak who was completely taken back by the true knowledge that the young boy in front of him replied "How did you know about all of that Ash?"

Ash "I did a lot of research in the past couple of years. I know a lot about everyone. Including all of the Pokémon gym's types and have a pretty good understanding of which Pokémon they'll choose. I mean from all six regions. But before I go to Johto I will head to the Orange Islands."

Professor Oak "Wow you really have a clear understanding of how to go about gathering all the badges of all of the regions. I am impressed"

Ash "Thanks Professor Oak. I did it because I always got bored while listening to nothing"

Then something appeared right behind them and tapped Misty on her shoulder. She slowly turned around and saw an incredibly large Kabuto or what she thought was a Kabuto.

Misty "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What is that Kabutops thing doing here?! They're extinct!"

Ash "It is a fake right Bill? Let me just remove that zip at the back for you" Ash said as he walked behind the Poképhanatic Bill and unzipped the costume to reveal a human.

Bill "Why thank you Ash Ketchum"

Misty "How does Bill know your name Ash Ketchum?"

Ash "Oh one time when he came to Pallet Town I sneeked off to try and see him."

FlashBack

He was on Route 1. I knew that there was wild Pokémon there but I heard a call and ran to find the source. Which I eventually found out was from Bill here.

Ash "Hey are you alright?" He asked while checking if he had any injuries like a doctor/ nurse would.

Bill "Yeah I am alright. But how do you know to treat that wound?" He asked quite curious.

Ash "I know this because when my Mum was attacked once by a certain man the ambulance was taking too long so I figured to try and do it myself. Which I did perfectly and now she is better. So think of it as early experience"

Bill "Wow I am sorry for whatever that certain male might have done to your Mom."

Then a wild Pokémon came out and attacked

Bill "Kid just get away from here. You don't have any Pokéballs to defeat that wild Bagon!"

(I know a bit unrealistic but hey I was getting bored of Ash having only two of the seven Pseudo Legendaries)

Ash "Then I'll simply capture that Bagon." He said as he pulled what looked like a Legendary Pokéball (For well you can already tell its use) "Lets go Legendary Pokéball" He said as he threw the Pokéball at the Pseudo Legendary pre-evolution and successfully caught it "Yes I caught a Pokémon!"

Bill "So may I ask what starter Pokémon you have from the Professor?"

Ash "None so in other words I can't keep it. So Bill may I ask a favour for me?"

Bill "Yeah sure you just saved my life"

End of Flash back

Ash "So Bill may I ask if you still have that part of our deal?"

Bill "Yeah of course I do. Let me just go and get it" He said as he walked over to a lit up desk and took out a key. He put the key in the hole and unlocked it. He then took out a Legendary Pokéball and walked back to Ash and handed it to Ash

Ash "Thank you so much Bill"

Bill "Its the least I could do after you saved my life"

Then a loud roar was heard that came presumably from outside.

Ash "That sounds like the cry of a Dragonite the final evolved form of Dratini like the one I have. So lets go!"

Ash said as all of them ran outside and witnessed a Massive Collosal Pokémon that looked like a Dragonite like Ash had said. But then it just vanished probably never to be seen again...or may be our hereos will come across it soon

Then Ash, Misty and Oak left Bill with the new Pokémon and continued to Vermillion City.

That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Also because I no longer make videos since the other day I deleted all of my YouTube videos I will from now on focus entirely on this. I have no problem with it. So goodbye till the next time


	16. Episode 14 Third Gym

So welcome back to yet another Episode of Pokémon Anime Remake. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far all of you. Oh if anyone has a negative to mention in a review, may I ask you give what you are talking or referencing to please. With that out of the way lets continue with the adventure.

So our hereos have now finally got to Vermilleon City. Now lets go straight to them.

"Ah finally we are here in Vermilleon City! Now lets go and heal all of our Pokémon and then we can look around the city. Then finally after that we can go to the Pokémon Gym then go to the SS. Anne" Ash said with a lot of energy in his voice.

"Yeah so lets head to the centre right now" Misty said.

Now lets head off to Team Rocket HQ. With Giovanni and others

"So why did you go and try taking Ash out by yourself?" Giovanni asked quite annoyed.

"I am sorry Master but I just want to eliminate that boy so badly" Rutheless replied quite angry.

"Rutheless, I understand that you are a new recruit to Team Rocket but here is some advice, you don't do anything without permission from me" Giovanni told the new recruit

"Yes I apologise Master. Please forgive me for this mistake" Rutheless asked the Master

"Fine but remember Rutheless that you serve me and only do something if I order you to do so" Giovanni said to him

"Yes I will always remember that my one true Master" Rutheless told his Master.

"Yes I know that all Rutheless. Now you may leave and stay on base until I say otherwise." Giovanni told him in a sturn voice.

"Yes Master. I await your next command" Rutheless said as he left the room. The doors closed behind him because they were automatic doors.

"So Master is there a misson that you have for me today?" Commander Red asked

"I have nothing for you today Commander Red. If I get anything I will ask you to do so" Giovanni stated

"Yes thank you Master Giovanni. But is that plan still on for the SS. Anne?" Red asked

"Yes it is and I will be making an appearance this time. So Red and Domino, both of you will be coming with me when we go to the SS. Anne" Giovanni told them

"Yes Master Giovanni" Both of them said at the exact same time.

"Good now with that clear...we should allow Henry to get back to following Ash, Misty and Professor Oak" Giovanni said breaking the fourth wall once more.

So as Giovanni said lets head back to the Hereos. At the Pokémon Centre.

"Hello Nurse Joy. Can you heal our Pokémon while we go and look around Vermilleon City?" Ash asked

"Yeah sure thats my job after all to sit here and heal Pokémon" The Nurse Joy replied.

"Hey Ash, I have a question?" Oak asked our young, but very experienced hero.

"Yeah what is it Professor Oak?" He asked back

"Well I know that you have about 36 Pokémon either on you or at the Pokémon Ranch. But you can only carry 6 Pokémon at a time. But I have an idea. I can allow you to carry all of your Pokémon with you at once" Oak suggested. Ash's face then lit up

"But how Professor Oak!?" Misty asked the Professor with a crazied look.

"Let me explain. Pokémon Professors like Professor Oak here give out Pokémon of course. But a hidden secret is that they can give to a rare few the power to carry all Pokémon with them at once. Also it allows them to use any of them whenever. But as long as its not during a Pokémon battle or a Pokémon tournament" Ash explained to Misty

"Woah I didn't know about that" Misty said quite shocked in fact.

"Thats the complete truth...so Ash how did you learn about that?"The Professor asked.

"Oh I did a lot of Pokémon theories stuff and found a large amout of evidence that supported the theory of 'Limitless carriable Pokémon' and thats how I learnt about that" Ash explained

"Woah I never knew that people had theories about that. I'll be right back" Oak goes around the corner and pulls out a phone and says "Quick destroy all 'Limitless carriable Pokémon' theories now. They are on to our many secrets"

"Well that was weird right Ash?" Misty said surprised.

"Yeah I know right" Ash replied to the Cerulean City female companion.

After Ash finished his sentence Oak returned to Ash and Misty. He then said "So sorry but I had to handle something. So as I was saying. Ash do you want to have all of your Pokémon on you at once?"

"Um yeah that sounds like a great idea. But how do I do that right now?" Ash asked.

"Thats the easy part, just pass me your WristDex please" Oak said, then Ash handed it to the old man. He then from what I am guessing entered a password in the technology and then the Master control system appeared like a hologram.

Oak then went through the settings and altered the limit that Ash could have on him at once to limitless. He also changed a few other settings

"There done Ash. Now you can carry as many as you want and I had upgraded your WristDex to be able to record data on all of the Pokémon. You can also add new data entries to it that have never been recorded in the past" Oak told him

"Thank you Professor Oak. So lets bring all of my other Pokémon here with this WristDex and let go all of my Pokémon!" Ash screamed as:

Pikachu, Eevee, Pidgeot, Rattata, Spearow, Nidorino, Nidorina, Mankey, Sandshrew, Butterfree, Beedrill, Pinsir, Rhyhorn, Geodude, Onix, Zubat, Charmander, Elekid, Magby, Smoochum, Houndour, Tyrogue, Paras, Clefairy, Machop, Ekans, Koffing, Bulbasaur, Oddish, Squirtle, Bagon, Dratini, Deino, Krabby, Magikarp, Abra, Poliwag, Seel and Bellsprout came out of their Pokéballs.

"Its so great to see all 39 of my Pokémon all at once. And the best news is that from now on we will all be travelling together." Ash declared to all of his Pokémon.

"Well what should we all do then now Ash?" Misty asked the young hero

"I say we head for the next route to increase my Pokémon limit then continue here" Ash said and all of them took off towards the next Route. Ash then noticed a new unknown Pokémon and used his WristDex.

"Drowzee the mental Pokémon. This Psychic Pokémon is able to take dreams. It is said that if your nose itchs when you sleep Drowzee is absorbing your dreams" Dexter told them.

"Thats a weird Pokédex entry. It doesn't matter lets go Onix! Lets use Rock Throw on it" Ash told the Pokémon. But the Onix just stayed there. "Oh great now I know return here Onix and lets go Bagon! Now use Bite!"

So Ash's Bagon starts running at a great speed and hits Drowzee causing a large amount of damage to Drowzee.

"Don't let it recover and use Dragon Rage!" Ash told his Pokémon. The Dragon Rage did a lot of damage to Drowzee, so Ash decided to throw a Pokéball which caught the wild Drowzee. "Yes I caught a Drowzee! Now come on out Drowzee!" Ash said quite happy to have his 40th Pokémon friend

"Thats great Ash. So you now have 2 Electric, 5 Normal, 4 Flying, 9 Poison, 3 Fighting, 4 Ground, 4 Bug, 3 Rock, 3 Fire, 1 Ice, 3 Psychic, 2 Dark, 4 Grass, 1 Fairy, 5 Water, 3 Dragon types. Now all you would need are Ghost, Steel and Fossil and then you'll have at least one of each type."

"I see that I didn't make a mistake when I upgraded that WristDex's privlages" Oak stated.

"Yeah don't worry Professor Oak. I will definately use it to its full potential and catch every Pokémon. Now that I have 46 Dex entries complete already" Ash said confidently.

"Yeah I have the best confidence in you doing just that" Oak told him

So a note: I will not have Ash capture all 718 Pokémon (Well straight away. I may include some of my own or other made up Pokémon like it said in my new Pokédex). Especially not ALL of the legendaries. But I will have him catch a couple of them. He would only use them on rare occassions though.

"Thank you so much Professor Oak. So now we are at Diglet Cave's entrance (Game Version) so will you head through to Pallet now?" Ash said then asked.

"Yeah I am going there now. So Ash, Misty and Pikachu I wish all of you the best of luck on your journeys. Now I will see you soon and goodbye" Oak said as he and the Squirtles entered and went through the cave.

"So he is gone now, Ash. What should we do now?" Misty asked.

"We go and look around Vermilleon City then head to the Electric Gym" Ash told her.

"Okay then lets go, but where first?" Misty asked.

"There is a Fisherman home around the City. He gives Good Rods to travellers who prove themselves"

Ash told Misty.

"So who would you prove yourself to him?" Misty asked.

"Defeat him in a Pokémon battle" Ash stated to her.

"Really?! So who are you gonna use against him?" Misty asked another question

"I don't know yet, I will wait and find out" Ash stated to his female travelling companion.

"Oh then this will be a fun match when we find the fisherman" Misty said

"Yeah but I already know where to go but I left my main Pokémon with Nurse Joy. So I will use another Pokémon this time. So lets go there!" Ash said quite thrilled.

Then the two of them headed towards the Fisherman's home. Then when they arrive

"Hello so which one of you is here to challenge me for a Good Rod?" The Fisherman asked the duo.

"That would be me Sir. My name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" He said confidently.

"Then lets go my Pokémon, Lombre!" The Fisherman said as he brought out the Hoenn native Pokémon

"Lombre the Dance Pokémon and the evolved form of Lotad. This Water/ Grass type may appear to be depressing but really they are just waiting to evolve into their final form Ludicolo" Dexter told them

"Then come on out Spearow! Lets start this off with Aerial Ace now." Ash issued

"Use Water Gun to counter" He demanded

"Dodge and continue the attack on him" Ash told the Pokémon.

So Spearow started to use its Aerial Ace then Lombre launched its STAB Attack against Spearow. But unfortunately for Lombre and the Fisherman Spearow dodged the attack and continued its own STAB Attack Aerial Ace.

The Flying STAB Attack hit the opposing Lombre doing a large amount of damage to the Grass Type.

"That was great Attack Spearow! Now lets use a Gust attack" Ash told his Pokémon.

So Spearow launched its distance Flying STAB Attack. The move went in a very quick and powerful pace. The move hit before Lombre or the Fisherman was able to counter or issue an order to Counter.

The move knocked the opposing Lombre out ending the match.

"Then return now Lombre, you did great. Well done on that victory Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Here is the Good Rod I promised. I hope it is very useful for you in the future. So goodluck young travellers" The Fisherman said as Ash and Misty exited the house and headed towards the gym...

Or I should say was heading to the Gym when Spearow started to Evolve. The Pokémon started to glow and change its size and form. Its wings length greatly increased and so did its neck and beak. Its claws extended. The new Pokémon that stood before them wa Fearow.

"Fear-Fearow!" (Yes I evolved!) Was what Fearow screamed after the white light faded away.

"That is perfect Fearow. Now lets see what the WristDex has to say about you" Ash said as he aimed the scanner at the Pokémon.

"Fearow the Large Bird Pokémon. This Dark/ Flying Type is an incredibly viscous Pokémon. The longer it Beak and claws the more Powerful it is" Dexter told them

"That's great Fearow" Misty said.

Then Ash returned the new Pokémon and continued on their way to the Electric Gym.

"I am here to challenge the Electric Gym Leader Lt. Surge!" Ash said loudly and confidently.

"Really? A little wimp like you, wants to battle me?! Don't make me laugh kid" Surge said as he resisted the urge to laugh at Ash's challenge.

"I am not weak. So bring out your Pokémon right now Lt. Surge!" Ash demanded with a straight face.

"Fine but you are making a mistake. Come on out my first Pokémon Voltorb!" Lt. Surge said as he threw his Voltorb's Pokéball. The Pokémon looked just like an oversized Pokéball.

"Voltorb the Pokéball Pokémon. This Electric Pokémon is usually mistaken for a Pokéball and shocks those who make that mistake" Dexter told them

"Then I'll bring out Rhyhorn" Ash said as he threw out his Rhyhorn's Pokéball

"I'll start this off then, Voltorb use Sonic Boom!" Lt. Surge ordered to his Pokémon.

The Voltorb then did as told and released a boom of air that was aimed at Rhyhorn

"No dodge it and Counter with Bulldoze!" Ash ordered as his Pokémon first dodged the attack and then launched a Super Effective STAB Attack that knocked the Voltorb out in a one hit KO

"Return then Voltorb. Lets go my second Pokémon Raichu" Lt. Surge said as he threw a Pokéball that released his Raichu

"Raichu the Electric Mouse Pokémon and the final evolved form of Pichu. This Electric Pokémon can store up enough energy for a Thunderstorm" Dexter said

"Then I will stay in with my Rhyhorn. Lets use Horn Drill" Ash commanded

"Counter it with Iron Tail" Lt. Surge said.

"No return now Rhyhorn. Lets go Pikachu" Ash said nicely while Lt. Surge had ordered his attack.

"Really Kid? You are using Raichu's pre-evolved form to try and defeat it? You really are a newbie" Lt. Surge said which really annoyed Ash.

"Pikachu start the battle off with Thunderbolt of the ground then use Iron Tail to launch em at Raichu" Ash told his Pokémon.

So Pikachu Launched its Powerful Thunderbolt downwards which hit the ground. The attack was powerful enough to launch rocks into the air. Which Pikachu used its Powerful Iron Tail to throw in Raichu's direction. The attack hit and did a lot of damage.

"That was a great attack Pikachu. Now use Quick Attack to confuse Raichu" Ash said to his Loyal Pokémon.

So Pikachu started to use its Quick attack which was at an incredible speed which did confuse Raichu greatly.

"Now Pikachu use Iron Tail Speed on Raichu's back to finish this" Ash said.

So Pikachu combined its Quick Attack and its Iron Tail attack to cause even more damage knocking the Raichu out

"Raichu is unable to battle. So Pikachu is the winner, that means that the victory goes to the Challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." The Referee announced

"Fine return Raichu. Here catch the badge. Listen this isn't the last time that you have heard from me Ash Ketchum" Was all that Lt. Surge said before he disappeared into thin air.

"Well at least I now have my Third Gym Badge from the Kanto Region" Ash said as he was about to leave when he noticed a Pokéball on the ground. He thought for a second and the took it.

And thats it for this Episode. I hope you enjoyed. I want you to tell me in a review what none evolved electric type that Ash hasn't got yet from any region and the most votes or the one I like the best will be the Pokémon Ash gets. It wont be revealed the winner next episode. But it will be in the future at some point. Also please remember if you have a problem please outline the problem so that I can improve in the future. So please leave a review and see you next time, So goodbye!


	17. Episode 15 Rocket Succeeds

So welcome back to yet another Episode of Pokémon Anime Remake. This has really been way more fun then when I used to make videos. So I must thank all of my viewers, Reviewers and so on. So lets start.

I must warn you though at this opening scene there is a murder. I am truely sorry for that but if you don't like that stuff (Which I completely understand) please skip the flash back. Don't worry there is no detail of it.

We first will go and see how our loser rival is doing. With Gary.

"This is becoming stupid now. I am now lost in Mt. Moon. That stupid maniac that believed Clefairy's came from the Moon. Well at least I silenced him" Gary said in a cold voice.

Flash Back

"You see Gary Oak I believe that the Cleffa family originated from our Moon" The Maniac said.

"Why do you think that?" Gary asked. (His biggest mistake so far other then calling Ash weak)

"Well isn't a big piece of evidence the fact that they evolve through Moon Stone?!" Maniac said.

"Shut the hell up right now Maniac" Gary said very aggitated.

"Why? Because I am smarter and superior to you? You really are pathetic Gary Oak" The Maniac said.

"Thats it!" Gary then killed the Maniac (I am sorry for that. But that guy really is one of the most annoying characters in Pokémon History)

"There finally he is gone. He really was annoying" Gary said

End of Flash Back

"Well I am glad to be rid of him" Gary said quite relieved

"Well, well Gary Oak. We wish to speak with you" Someone said

"Who are you?" Gary asked

Now we head to Team Rocket Master Giovanni.

"So we will be arriving in Vermilleon City in a few minutes correct Pliot?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes Master Giovanni. We will be there in about five minutes" The Pilot responded.

"At least we finally get to go on an interesting mission for once right Rutheless?" Domino asked

"Yeah I know right. But hey this must be an incredibly important mission for the two of us and our Master to be going there in person" Rutheless stated

"Yeah that is true Rutheless" Domino said

So now we head to Ash, Misty and Pikachu.

"Hello may I see your Pass to board the SS. Anne?" The Sailor asked.

"Yeah here it is" Ash showed the newly updated PokéDex. It allowed Ash since the update to use it like a Passport and go places he couldn't go before

(Somewhat like a HM allowing you to access new areas)

"Fine that is good enough. You both may pass" The Sailor said and disappeared never to be seen again...or will he?

"So this is the SS. Anne? It is very big" Misty stated.

"Uh well it isn't one of the biggest ships in the world. Actually compared to the other SS's it is the smallest in the world." Ash said which slightly shocked Misty.

"Really? I'd like to see these bigger ships some day" Misty said enthusiastic.

"So since we have ages until the big, main event Misty I'd suggest we take a look around. Also battle a bunch of Pokémon Trainers on board" Ash suggested to the Orange-head

"Yeah sure. We might also see Pokémon that neither of us have encountered before as well" Misty said with a sarcastic voice and a smirk.

"Yeah I doubt that very much Misty. But lets go take a look around to see if there is a Pokémon we haven't seen just yet... for fun" Ash said as the two of them started to look around.

So in the first cabin they went to near the entrance they found an old man, maybe a gambler

"Hey Old Man I challenge you to a Pokémon battle" Was all that Ash said.

"Yeah sure but I can assure you'll regret it boy. Come on out my Growlithe" He said as a Growlithe appeared right before the Duo.

"Growlithe The Pup Pokémon. This Fire Type is usually found assisting Officer Jenny's. They are incredibly loyal to their Pokémon Trainer, like a Master" Dexter stated.

"Then lets go my Pokémon Squirtle" Ash said as he brought his turtle Pokémon out.

"I'll start this off with Bite" The Old Man said.

"Counter the Attack with your Bite Attack" Ash said calmly.

So the two Bite Attacks hit causing some damge to each other, but not a large amount of damage. They both took from what it looks like the same amount of damage.

"Now Squirtle use Bubble Beam!" Ash said

"Use an Ember Attack to try and destroy the water" The Old Man said which made Misty make a face that clearly would've said 'What the hell!?' Ash noticed this

"Misty if a flame is hot enough it can cause evapouration. Which destroys the water" Ash explained with his large sum of knowledge

The Flame did cause the water to evaporate. This to Ash meant that he know knew something else about that Growlithe. That is was an incredibly well trained Fire Type but also that he could finally show a bit more of his vast knowledge during this battle.

"Now Squirtle use Water Gun on the ground" Ash commanded (Note that each of these rooms had vents that took said water out of the ship to either power it or get rid of it)

So within a few seconds the floor was covered in water. This made it hard for Growlithe to use a close up attack unless in the air. Which Ash would simply counter against.

"Drat that was some good thinking kid" The Old Man said

"Thank you Old Man. So what's your next move?" Ash asked curious waiting for the next part.

"Well Growlithe use Bite" He said. Which caused his last mistake. The one outlined a few lines up.

"Now Squirtle dodge and use Bubble Water Gun on its underbelly to end this" Ash ordered.

So because Growlithe was in the air Squirtle simply ducked. He then unleashed a powerful 2 STAB Attack Combe attack on Growlithe's belly which made it hit the ceiling and gave the victory to Ash Ketchum.

"Well done child I am impressed. I would like you to take my Growlithe with you so it can train with one of the best. I think Growlithe would love to be one of your Pokémon" The Old Man said as he gave Growlithe's Pokéball to Ash Ketchum.

"Thank you I will take perfect care of this Pokémon Sir and goodbye" Ash said as he put Growlithe's Pokéball into his large bag and they continued to wander about until they located another room with a Pokémon Trainer there.

"So child I think I know you... You are Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, am I correct?" The stranger asked

"Yes that is my name. Why do you ask?" Ash answered with his own question.

"Well I want to challenge you to a Pokémon battle. Do you accept?" The stranger asked

"Yeah sure. Now let me bring out my Pokémon... Rattata" Ash said as he swiftly threw his Pokéball out.

"Interesting... now for my Pokémon Kadabra" The Stranger said.

"Let me start this off then. Use Super Fang Speed" Ash commanded quite swiftly.

"Counter with Con..." He was cut off when the combo STAB Attack attack hit dealing massive damage.

Now lets head back to Gary Oak and the mysterious people he has fount.

"My name is Jessie" Jessie said

"And my name is James" James said

"So my name is Meowth" The Pokémon said

"And together we are the Trio of Team Rocket" They said in unision.

"Why are all three of you here then?" Gary asked annoyed.

"We have noticed how behind you are. So we had an idea, how about you join Team Rocket?" James replied.

"And why would I accept to that?" Gary asked

"Simple we have worked hard and aquired the Cerulean and Vermilleon City Gym Badges. We would give them to you and train your Pokémon and get you to Ash Ketchum if you were to join" They responded.

"Hm that's an interesting idea. Sure but where is the exit?" Gary inquired.

"Why just over there" Meowth pointed to an obvious exit

"Then lets go and steal and serve our Master" Gary said as all four of them left the cave together.

"Let me just contact our Master" James said when they were out of the cave

Now we head straight to our favourite villians Giovanni, Rutheless, Domino and the mysterious Red.

"Yes what is it?" Giovanni asked as he answered his Trio of evil.

"We would like to imform you Master we have recruited a new member to ouur cause of evil" Meowth responded.

"And who might this new member be?" Giovanni asked.

"My name is Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Sameul Oak of Pallet Town" Gary said his introductions

"Well this would be an interesting idea. Gary I would love to let you join but... I must first have evidence that you are willing to serve me and Team Rocket" Giovanni stated.

"Well how about this then Master. I go and steal all of the Trainer's Pokémon from aboard the SS. Anne? Hows that for being loyal to the cause?" Gary asked

"What?! Thats can't be a right, what I just heard. He just predicted what our plan was" Domino said very shockingly.

"That kid could be the perfect candidate to work with Team Rocket then" Rutheless said with a smirk.

"Well Gary Oak, I want to meet you in Vermilleon City near the North entrance. Then we can talk about this little arrangement" Giovanni said with one large smirk.

"Okay Master, we will meet you there then" Gary responded.

"Master should we trust that Gary Oak" The mysterious Red asked.

"We will find out when we meet him Red" Giovanni stated.

"Rattata is evolving into Raticate! and Magikarp is evolving into Gyarados!" Ash said in the most thrilled voice.

You see Ash was having a double battle. He was using Magikarp and Rattata. Which both evolved at the same time.

Now finally the main event was happening. Giovanni had met with Gary Oak. But to their surprise someone else wanted to join Team Rocket as well. Lt. Surge (Inspired by the Pokémon Manga) Also Brock who escaped from the Jenny's was with them.

They were finally on board and was about to commence with their biggest and evilest plan to this point of my story.

"Hey are you the Captain of this boat?" Gary Oak asked some random man

"Yeah I am why?" The Captain asked.

"Oh just this" Gary knockes the Captain out cold.

"Now Master we can commence with Stage two of the plan" Gary said

"Good Gary. Now come to my position. We need to fake both yours and Lt. Surge's deaths so you both may become true members of Team Rocket" Giovanni stated

"Yes Master I am coming right now" Gary said.

"Now to make it look like Gary and Lt. Suge are the ones in flames. For that change into the suites of these two dead Rocket Grunts. And you two get the clothes Gary and Lt. Surge are wearing and put them on the two dead grunts" Giovanni Red Requested

They all did as they were told. Now to Giovanni.

"Listen Team Rocket has taken over this entire ship. I am Team Rocket's second in command." Giovanni lied to the massive crowd

"Oh cool a Magikarp! Now you idiot Fisherman I am taking it. I am not paying anything" James said as he stole a Magikarp and placed it in one of his Pokéballs.

"Also we are now going to kill these two Pokémon Trainers. Gary Oak and Lt. Surge" Giovanni said as Domino and Rutheless set both of the dead grunts on fire.

"What the hell Gio!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs at the Real Team Rocket Master that he met before.

"Oh a little Trainer who thinks he is strong. Red handle him" Giovanni told his true second in command.

"Yes with pleasure Master" Red said as he went up to Ash and was about to attack when...

"Why are you doing this then Red? Don't you remember me at all?!" Ash said loudly.

"Now with everyone believing that we are now dead I think we should leave" Gary Oak suggested

"Yeah you might be right Gary" Lt. Surge agreed with the other new grunt.

Giovanni noticed and just shook his head at them. That confirmed that they should leave in case they get identified.

"Now Team Rocket will take all of your Pokémon" Giovanni demanded. This time they did take everyones except Ash's and Misty's. "Now that all Pokémon are in our possession, Team Rocket its time to depart" Giovanni ordered

So all of the Team Rocket Grunts and Commanders left the ship via helicopter or boat.

"Now lets blow the ship up" Giovanni ordered.

Everyone had escaped the ship. Ash and Misty however was sent in the opposite direction and landed somewhere that was mostly unknown to the entire Kanto populace.

And that is it for this Episode. I really am getting into the swing of adding plot twists. Now please leave a review. Also if you haven't already please leave a review or PM me what electric Pokémon that you want that hasn't been caught by Ash yet. He already has an Elekid, from the egg. Also no it cannot be Pichu before anyone says it. So thats all for now, goodbye till the next time.


	18. Episode 16 Stranded

So now we continue off from last time. So lets start Episode 16 of Pokémon Anime Remake

Lets start with Team Rocket. With Giovanni and the 'dead' Trainers.

"Well done Gary and Lt. Surge. If it wasn't for your 'deaths' I doubt we would've succeeded. But speaking of deaths... You two will needs new identities" Giovanni informed them

"Yes we both understand Master" Gary and the Lt. said in unison

"Good. Then lets start this off with new names. Gary and Lt. Surge what are your new names?" Giovanni asked the duo.

"I am to be called Delta" Gary informed his new Master.

"I am to be called Shocker" Lt. Surge said after Delta

"They are both great new names. Now for the next part, since I doubt either of you like those outfits. Also because both of you were perfect in the misson both of you need new outfits" Giovanni said

"When he says new outfits he means ones that will conceal your faces so no one can identify either of you" Red told the new Team Rocket Grunts.

"Yeah sure I have just the thing." Shocker said as he brought out two outfits. One for himself and the other surprisingly fit Delta perfectly

Delta was wearing black tracksuit bottoms and black trainers. He wore red gloves. He also wore a black hoodie that covered most of his face. But to cover his eyes he wore sunglasses. He had a black bag on his bag as well.

While Shocker wore: Blue jeans and black trainers. He had no gloves but had a long very dark hoodie. Then he also wore sunglasses. To top it off he wore a black and red, large bag on his back

Both of them were truely ready to be proper 'dead men'

"That's good disguises for both of you. At least now no one can figure out who you are" Rutheless said

"So if anyone figures out who you are or sees you do anything that is related to your mission, eliminate them" Giovanni told the new recruits.

"Yes Master" Delta and Shocker said in complete unison.

"Thats great. Now I have to go and collect two Pokémon for the two of you. Until then go and steal 6 Pokémon each" Giovanni told them.

"Yes Master Giovanni" They said in unison as they both left on their second misson _

So now we head to the unknown, hidden island that Ash, Misty and Pikachu all were washed on to.

Ash slowly regains his senses and looks around to see if he could spot Misty or Pikachu. He couldn't. But there was some good news at least. He had all of his other Pokémon on him in his bag. He felt it on his back so he knew that he had it.

But, even though he couldn't see Misty or Pikachu he did see something. A new Pokémon. He scanned the Pokémon. He did recognise it though

"Slowpoke the Slow Pokémon. This Water/ Psychic type can evolve into two different Pokémon. It has one of the slowest reaction times for any known Pokémon" Dexter concluded.

'Well I might not be able to see where Misty and Pikachu were...I can capture that Slowpoke' Ash thought as he took out an empty Pokéball and threw it at the Pokémon which he captured straight away. 'Too easy' He thought as he continued on looking for Misty and Pikachu.

Now we can go and take a look at what Delta and Shocker had done in that time.

With Delta. (Delta's POV)

I saw some trainer that looked like he was about to kill the trio of Team Rocket that recruited me from Mt. Moon. So I decided to stop the trainer. I shouted "Hey leave them alone right now!"

He replied "And why should I? They call themselves Team Rocket. The Team Rocket that is supposed to strike fear and terror in the hearts of all people. Which they fail at"

"Really? They're Team Rocket you idiot. Oh and speaking of striking terror in the hearts of everyone. Thanks for reminding me" I said with a big grin on my face as I walked up to him

Now that I was closer I smelt BO coming from him. I thought and you call them criminals?! That smell would put a Weezing to shame! Also now I could tell he was a Biker. I hated them.

"What do...you...m..ean? Strike terror in me?!" The Biker said while very scared.

"Oh scared are we?" I said with an incredibly evil grin on my face. So then I beat him up and threw him off of a nearby cliff after I stole his Pokémon. He had six of them. Exactely what Master Giovanni had told me to get.

"Hey are all three of you alright then?" I asked the scared trio

"Yes thank you so much Delta. We owe our lives to you" The trio said to me while near crying.

"Don't worry. Now to redeem yourselves help me to steal six more. That way you don't get in any trouble" I told them.

So all four of us went fount two trainers who had six each. Even better I thought. So while Team Rocket distracted them I stole their Pokéballs. Then the four of us disposed of them.

"Now lets head back to base." I told them

Now at Team Rocket HQ Giovanni's Office

Normal POV

"Master I have returned with eighteen Pokémon with the help of Jessie, James and Meowth as distractions. We eliminated all of the witnesses" Delta told his Master

"That is great news. And well done Team Rocket. I have already sent Shocker to his secret misson with his new Pokémon. Now here is your new Pokémon" Giovanni said as he gave me my new Pokémon

"What is it Master?" Delta asked very curious

"It is a powerful Electabuzz. Ash has his own Elekid. But that is nothing comapared to this Pokémon" Giovanni told his better, and more successful recruit.

"Thank you Master Giovanni" Delta said to Giovanni

"Yes now for your misson. Your misson Delta is to go around still collecting badges for the Indigo Plateau. I know they already gave you your second and third badge. Now here is your fourth badge" Giovanni said as he gave the badge to him

"How did you get a hold of this Master?" Delta asked

"I am the Viridian City Gym Leader and that is the Earth Badge. I gave Shocker the same misson. He also has 4 badges. Now remember that you are not Gary Oak anymore." Giovanni reminded Delta

"Yes Master. I will remember just that. Also I will still steal any Pokémon that I think is worthy of becoming a Team Rocket Pokémon." Delta said

"Good. Now before any of you leave here is the new form of Pokéball our scientists have developed. They are called the 'Rocket Ball' they are designed for Team Rocket members only" Giovanni told them

"Thank you Master. Is there anything else?" Delta asked.

"Yes here is the RocketDex. Use it to keep track on the Pokémon that you have stolen. Also use it to transfer Pokémon to this HQ. Also here is the new and most advanced form of communications. It is only for Team Roket members. Now leave and get to work all of you" Giovanni told them

"Yes Master Giovanni Sir!" They all said and left the room.

"Now this plan is getting better and better. Soon the entire world will serve Team Rocket and more importantly me" Giovanni said with a grin and then did an evil laugh.

Now lets head back to Ash.

He finally got up. (That lazy kid) "I wonder where Misty and Pikachu are?" Ash said out loud

He then got an idea "Pidgeot and Fearow come on out now! I need both of you to flying in the sky and look for Misty and Pikachu. When you find them, make a loud noise and I'll get to you" Ash explained

Then after the two of them left he decided to venture through the forest. He was looking for any new Pokémon. He didn't see any yet.

A few hours later and it was getting dark. Ash still hadn't fount Misty or Pikachu. He was beginning to lose all hope of ever finding them again. He thought back to how much he cared about Misty. The thing was he didn't understand love. But he was attracted to Misty.

He couldn't explain it but he liked her. He couldn't tell if were her incredibly hot looks or her perfect and most adorable personality. Maybe it was both. He would admit he liked Misty...but the problem was that he didn't know in what way. I mean Romantically or as close friends. He could never tell.

But one thing he was sure of that he liked, but didn't know what like.

"But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. There was something else. That something was actually a someone, and he was

Red. For some reason he is different from what Ash remembers him as. He remembers Red as a nice, caring and helpful person. But Ash recently has seen him twice:

When he fount out about Rutheless

And when Gio led an attack on the SS. Anne

The latter Ash is what Ash was annoyed with the most. Also Ash remembers Red as someone who didn't take orders or listen to anyone. But this Red was following the orders like a male Durant to the queen Durant or a Combee to a Vespiquen.

But from what Ash remembers hearing of the Rock Type Gym Leader Brock he was a nice and caring person who always cared about his Pokémon. He was acting differently as well.

Could it be just a coicidence that both are so different to their former selves. But the fact was that both were also working with Gio.

That made Ash think 'Gio is that sort for something? Since it doesn't sound like a name or a title... Perhaps the real name is Giovanni!' "No that couldn't be! Giovanni is the exact same name as him" Ash said rejectionly at the mere thought

"Ash!?" A voice called which Ash thought was just an illusion "Ash it's me Misty! I have Pikachu!" The voice said even louder than before

Finally Ash recognised the voice as belonging to Misty Waterflower and did she say she had Pikachu with her.

"I'm over here Misty and Pikachu!" Ash screamed back.

They were all finally reunited. Misty without thinking right ran up to Ash and gave him a big hug. He hugged back. But when she realized what she was doing she quickly releashed herself.

They both fount a dock with a boat at it. They both jumped on and headed to their next destination.

Now lets see what Misty was doing

Misty's POV

I woke to find myself stranded with only Pikachu near me. I was lying like if I was asleep. My legs were straight out in front of me. My arms down by their sides. My head simply facing upward. Then I saw Pikachu he was just on top of where my shorts were.

"Pikachu?" I said curiously and with that Pikachu woke up.

"Are you alright Pikachu?" I asked the little electric mouse

"Pika-pi!" he replied. But Misty couldn't understand Pikachu. Because she doesn't have the power of Aura

Then I started to talk about Ash just like one of those very annoying fan girls. The only main difference was that I actually travelled with the male.

That's it for this time. That was a quick chapter to write. I would've done more for Misty's part but I am not good at understanding what girls think of. I am a male after all. So please leave a review. And see all of you next time so goodbye!


	19. Episode 17 The Beach

So hello and welcome back to yet another Episode of Pokémon Anime Remake. I hope all of you have enjoyed the story so far. So you know the next few episodes wont be that long until we get to Lavender Town because not much happens. Also thanks for the reviews. So lets continue

Now lets start the Episode off with Professor Samuel Oak.

Professor Oak had just gotten back to his Pokémon Lab after going through Diglett Cave (Game version) But his assistant had some bad news about it.

"What do you mean some kid came and stole that Pokémon?!" The Professor asked the assistant

"While you were gone someone came and stole that rare Pokémon Professor Oak" He explained.

Then Delia ran into the Pokémon Lab "Professor Ash and Gary are dead!" She shouted while crying.

"What!? How and why Where!?" Oak shouted.

Then a male walked into the lab "Hello its me Red" Commander Red said.

"Red?! Why are you here now?" Delia asked.

"Oh I am sorry I forgot that I once lived and grew up here in Pallet Town" Red said

"Well I thought that you were with Team Rocket now Red" Oak said

"I am. I came to see if you guys are alright from what happened to Gary and Ash. So are you?" Red asked.

"Red you may have been the Pokémon Master but since you joined Team Rocket you are no longer a Pokémon Master" Oak told him

"I know that Old Man. I came to see what your reactions were. But now I am gone" Red said as he exited the lab and vanished without a trace.

"Wow that boy still is impressive. But I doubt Ash or Gary are truely dead" Delia said.

"I know. So Giovanni recruited Gary. Took him long enough. Ash and Misty should be arriving at that beuty competition that happens each year tomorrow" Oak said

What the hell!? How did they know any of that about Ash or Gary? And how does they know Red?

Now lets head off to Ash and Misty.

"Hey wake up Mist" Ash said trying to wake her up. But since she didn't her decided to just shake her a bit. Which she finally woke up from.

"Oh hey there Ash. So what is it?" She asked in that perfect voice.

"We are finally here. The boat ride is over. So come on lets head to the next area." Ash said.

"Fine. Lets get ready" Misty said as she got out of her bed.

They both started to get ready. But then Misty remembered what Delia said to her the first time they saw each other on video phone 'Delia said to make sure Ash always changed his underwear. I wonder why'

"Hey Ash I have a question" Misty said

"Yeah sure what is it shoot" Ash said to her while having his back to her

"Your Mom mentioned the first time I saw her to make sure you change your underwear. Why's that then?" Misty asked which made both of them blush

'Drat Mom I completely forgot about what she had told Misty "Oh you see my Mom is one of the biggest neat freaks there ever was so that's why" Ash said while still having his back towards her

"Oh that makes some sense I guess" Misty said while heavily blushing.

They both remained silent for the rest of the time they were getting ready to leave the ship.

"Huh what is happening here then?" Misty asked quite curious

"Oh I know tomorrow there is a beuty competition here on the beach" Ash explained simply

"That makes sense thanks" Misty said

They both acted like what they were talking about earlier never had happened at all.

"So Misty how about you enter the beuty contest tomorrow?" Ash suggested.

"Um fine that sounds like a great idea" Misty agreed.

Note: For the future seasons. This and a bunch of other things are all going to go live around the world. So the people Ash would meet in the future will know about all of this.

"So Ash what should we do today since the contest is tomorrow?" Misty asked the Raven- Haired Boy.

"I don't know. Why don't we just stay here on the beach and go for a swim?" Ash suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea" Misty agreed with her male companion.

So now the two of them head to a changing area and get into their swimsuits. (Well Misty does and Ash just wears some underwear) So they both then head over to the water and start swimming.

Also for some reason Ash brought Squirtle and Gyarados' Pokéballs with him. He also had empty Pokéballs. Pikachu was on a surf board being awesome!

"So Misty are you having fun?" Ash asked her.

"Yeah I am. Don't need to worry about that Ash" Misty replied.

"Okay that's great Misty" Ash said back to her.

Then nearby our friend Delta is at the same beach as Misty and Ash.

"So this is that beach that Ash and Misty have apparently been spotted on..." Delta said.

He had been trying to find out if Ash and Misty are alive. He had been taking up every lead to locate the duo.

Delta also took notice that neither Ash nor Misty showed any emotions when they saw who they thought was him.

That was one of the many things that the duo did that really angered Delta beyond control.

"If it weren't for me needing to keep a secret identity I would get my revenge on all of them right now" Delta mumbled to himself.

Then he noticed soe people out in the water. He recognized them straight away as Ash and Misty.

'There they are. Well for now I can't approach them. But I can follow them' Delta thought to himself.

Really is that guy a stalker now!? He makes Conway look normal...That is the only time you'll see me stick up for that pervert (Sorry to Conway lovers but he is just creepy)

'I could mess everything up right now...but where is the fun in that' Delta thought with an evil grin

Back to Ash and Misty

"Hey Ash. Maybe we should look around here for any new Pokémon?" Misty suggested

"Great idea Misty. Squirtle come on out! Now look under water for any new Pokémon that I haven't got yet" Ash told his loyal water type.

"Squirt-Squirtle" (Yes Ash I'll do just that) Squirtle replied. Then went under the water to search

"That is now done. So now we can just relax" Ash stated.

"Yeah we sure can" Was all that Misty said. They both just relaxed.

Now lets go and see what Squirtle is doing

He is just looking deeper and deeper. He sees nothing really. So he was about to return to his trainer when a strange Pokémon just rushed past to the surface

Squirtle thought that it was the hunting Pokémon so it sped up and beat it to the surface.

At the surface it was clearer what Pokémon it was. Ash noticed it and scanned it

"Chinchou the light Pokémon. This Hoenn Water/ Electric Type uses it's light to attract prey" Dexter said.

With that Squirtle believed even more that it was a hunter

But Ash knew far better "Quick return Squirtle! Misty and Pikachu we need to get back to the beach right now!" Ash screamed loudly.

They all started to swim back to shore.

Now we return to Delta

'Really what have those three gotten themselves into this time?' Delta asked himself in his mind as he saw a big wave coming with Ash, Misty and Pikachu right in front of it.

The beach was being evacuated of the people. Because of the massive wave coming.

'Drat this isn't good. If I do nothing my greatest assets will die. But if I get involved I may be exposed. But wait if I get caught in that they'll definately figure me out!' Delta thought as he tried to think of a solution.

"I guess I have no choice. Come on out Electabuzz and Wartortle!" Delta shouted as he released his two Pokémon. "Now I need both of you to help" Delta told the two.

"Wartortle use Waterfall to get to the top of it! And Electabuzz jump on top of Electabuzz" Delta told the, with a serious voice.

They both listened and did as told. Now while they did that Delta needed to be on the beach to finish the next part "Now Wartortle use Whirlpool downwards to either slow it down or break part of it and Electabuzz Thunderpunch down to stop the rest of it" Delta commanded.

"Now come on out Quagsire" Another trainer said as that trainer threw the Pokéball at the bottom of the massive wave.

"Now absorb all of the extra electricity so it doesn't hurt anyone or Pokémon" The Trainer said

So what happened was the whirlpool hit the top of the wave and broke a part of it and slowed it down a bit. Then Electabuzz sent its Thunder Punch down on the wave as well breaking it apart. And the Trainer's Quagsire absorbed what ever was left of the electricity.

'Phew that was a close one' Delta thought as he saw that trainer return his Pokémon and an idea came to his mind. 'I want that Pokémon' Delta said as he went to the trainer knocked him out and stole all of his Pokémon and left the area.

It wasn't like he would be blamed anyway. Mainly because he just stopped what could've been a tsunami. So he would get away with all of it anyway.

Also the Trainer would be said to have became mental after facing death in its eyes. Kinda like Shell Shock (Not trying to be nasty to anyone who has family with that btw)

Now lets return to Ash and Misty

"Phew at least that is over now. Huh look its that Chinchou" Misty said

"Go on you can capture it" Ash told her with a smile

"I would but I don't have a Pokéball" Misty said with a frown

Ash took an empty Pokéball out and gave it to Misty "Now you do" Ash said with a smile

"Thank you Ash so much" Misty said as she hugged Ash shortly making both of them blush slightly. She then threw the Pokéball at Chinchou and caught it. "Yes I have a Chinchou thanks Ash" She said happily

"You're welcome Misty" Ash said with a smile. He then notices another Chinchou "Wow today must be our lucky day another Chinchou. Lets go Pokéball" Ash said as he caught an new Pokémon.

He then did his pose and said "Yes I caught a Chinchou" Misty also tried his pose which she did a perfect copy of btw.

Now at the beuty competition

"And the winner of this competition is Misty Waterflower" The announcer said as his gave Misty the trophy. "Also here is a prize Pokémon. A Staryu" He said giving her the Pokémon

"Thanks, but since I already have a Staryu I would like to give it to my friend Ash Ketchum" Misty said as she handed Staryu's Pokéball to Ash.

"Thank you so much Misty" Ash said

That's it for this episode. I hope you all enjoyed it. Whether you did or didn't please leave a review if you want. Because there isn't much to say...Goodbye until the next time! Henry out


	20. Episode 18 Resort trouble

So welcome back to Episode 18 of Pokémon Anime Remake. I hope you all enjoy this Episode. So without any more interuptions, lets begin!

So lets go straight to Delta who is currently speaking with Team Rocket Master Giovanni. Delta was the one who decided to contact Giovanni after what happened in the last episode.

"I am sorry Master Giovanni" Delta said apologelically.

"What for? For what happened last episode? That was no big deal. It made you look like a hero. Which took all suspiscion on what you did after. Which no one saw. So it was a job well done, Delta." Giovanni finished

"Really? Thank you Master. I wont let something like that happen again" Delta said

"There is no problem in what you did. No one even saw much of the trainer who was controlling the two Pokémon anyway. Also you made a confirmation that Ash and Misty were still alive. So there was no problem Delta" Giovanni told him.

"Okay Master. I will speak to you another time" Delta said as he hung up

"Well that recruit likes to be very thorough doesn't he Master?" Domino asked

"Yes I know. Which means that he will be a perfect commander of Team Rocket soon, Domino" Giovanni told her.

"Master Giovanni I went to Pallet Town as you said and done exactly what you ordered me to do" Red informed his Master.

"That is great news then Commander Red. Our new recruit has confirmed that Ash and Misty are both alive" Giovanni informed Red

"That's great. Since we may need him in the future" Red said

"Yes I know. After all Henry tells me about all of that" Giovanni stated.

Drat I hate it when evil villians (I know that was the biggest 'duh' moment ever) go and break the fourth wall. Well as long as he doesn't reveal what will happen next season I don't care. Also as long as he doesn't break one of my walls I don't care.

Now we go to Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak and Delia Ketchum in Pallet Town.

"See Delia? That was all te evidence that we needed. Besides those two Pokémon were clearly Gary's. His starter and the Pokémon Giovanni gave him" Oak told her

"Yeah I know" She said in response.

"Well at least that clears up where Ash, Misty and Gary are" Oak said happy.

"Yeah now we just need to locate Giovanni, Red, Rutheless, Lt. Surge and Brock" Delia said

"Well Giovanni would be at base. Red would most likely be there with him. Lt. Surge probably on a journey after badges like Gary and Ash. Rutheless is on a journey to become the Pokémon Master. Brock is probably following or looking for girls" Oak said

"Brock has served his purpose. So I wonder what Giovanni has planned for him?" Delia wondered

"It's a mystery. But we may find out as the story continues" Oak said

Oh great now those two are using the Pokénet and reading this story. Then they are breaking the fourth wall like Giovanni

"Hey we know that Henry. Now continue!" Delia shouted at me.

Yes I will just shut up.

So lets head off to where Ash and Misty are right now. After the Tidal Wave the day before and the beuty contest they decided to rest at the Pokémon Centre.

"Hey Misty, maybe we should tell our families that we are both alive?" Ash told her

"Oh yeah that would be a smart idea Ash" Misty agreed with the raven-haired boy.

So the duo went to the Poképhones to notify their families of their survival.

"Hello Mom!" Ash said when Delia came on the phone.

"Hello there Dear! It's great to see that you and Misty are both alive and safe" Delia said

"Yeah we both are" They said in unison

"Yeah I can see that" Delia said with a giggle. "Well at least both of you are alive and can at least get together in the future" Delia said and then turned the Poképhone off on her end

Which left both of them heavily blushing at that last comment

Then Ash types in another person's name and they picked it up

"Hello Professor Oak. We just called to tell you that we are both alive and well" Ash said

"Yep we sure are" Misty agreed with him

"I see. Well Ash how many Pokémon do you have completed Dex entries on now?" Oak asked

"At the moment I have 55 entries complete and captured" Ash responded happily.

"That is great my boy. Also Misty well done in the Beuty contest yesterday" He said as he hung up

"How did Professor Oak know about that then?" Misty asked quite worryingly.

"Well the entire thing was on live TV same with that Tidal Wave as well" Ash explained.

"Oh that makes more sense. Now lets just contact my sisters then we can leave" Misty said as she dialed her sister's number.

"Oh hello there Misty and Ash" Daisy said

"It's great to see you alive guys" Violet said.

"Also Misty great job at that beuty contest. You were like so good, but not as good as like us three." Lily said.

Then Daisy said "Also we were like worried when we heard that you two might've died"

Then it was back to Violet "Also that Tidal wave was like scary"

Then they all said "Like now we need to leave, like bye"

I hate it when those three continuously use that word... Like I hate hearing that word over and over! It's like annoying like a bite from like a Sharpedo! Drat now they like have me saying it! NOOOOOOOOO!

"Those three are like so annoying" Misty said.

"I know like right?" Ash replied.

The two of them then heard a large noise coming from the north of the beach. So they ran out of the PokéCentre and ran towards the cause. But with complete caution of course.

Then when they finally got there they saw it! They saw a large army of Tentacool.

"Why are they here?" Misty asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know but I am about to find out" Ash replied to her.

"Tenta!" (Give back our land!) They kept repeating

"Now I know what it is. They want their land back" Ash said after hearing it.

"But how can we do that?" Misty asked

"First we need to capture one of them each. For the Pokédex and so we can figure it out" Ash said

"Tentacool the Jelly-fish Pokémon. These Poison/ Water types have an incredibly toxic and hazardous sting. One that can kill many of it's prey" Dexter said with that gruesome entry

"Oh that's great. They can kill us straight of the bat!" Misty shouted

"That doesn't matter. We as Pokémon Trainers must help Pokémon that are suffering, just like them" Ash told her with his most determined look so far.

"Yeah you are right Ash it is our duty" Misty said with a confident face then she noticed two other Pokémon nearby. "Hey Ash look at them" Misty said

"Huh oh two Horsea. WristDex scan them now" Ash said quite calm while there was a couple hundred Tentacool near them.

"Horsea the Sea- Horse Pokémon. This Water type is very cute but when raised with care it becomes a very formidable oppenent" Dexter said

"Then lets both catch one each" Ash suggetsed.

"Yeah" Misty agreed

"So lets go Pokéball!" They both said at the same time and both were successful in their captures. "Yes we caught two Horseas!" They also said in complete unison.

"Now we should get back to handling them Tentacool" Misty said

"Then lets go come on out Gyarados!" Ash said as he, Pikachu and Misty jumped on "Now Gyarados don't attack them just get me close enough" Ash said

So Gyarados obeyed and got him close enough to the Tentacool.

"Please listen Tentacool, I want to know what happened to your land and I will help you" Ash told them

They then started to say "Tenta-Tentacool" (Our home is being destroyed by some old hag she wants to make it into a holiday resort)

"I understand. I have an idea I will help you all. But me and my friend here want one each of you to join our Pokémon" Ash told the Tentacool.

They seemed to agree. So with that two Tentacool approached Ash and Misty and allowed themsleves to be captured.

"Really Ash Ketchum?" Delta said. 'Well I can prevent this entire thing'

"We are here to serve you Delta" The Team Rocket Trio said.

"Good. Now listen I need you to blast that poisonous chemicals that are in the water over there. It'll kill all of the Tentacool with Gyarados, Ash, Misty and Pikachu" Delta lied

"Okay" They said. They then took out a Bazooka (Don't ask where they got a damn bazooka from) and aimed it at the chimicals Delta mentioned and fired. They turned around expecting to see Delta but he was gone

"Good now with that I can create a massive and Powerful Tentacruel! Mawahahahahahah!" Delta said in the most evil voice ever.

"What was that?!" Misty screamed as the rocket went past them.

"No that is a rocket from a bazooka. It is headed for that chemical tank there!" Ash said in the most worried voice.

The rocket hit (Funny, Team Rocket fired a Rocket) the hazardous chemical that created an explosion. It didn't kill any of the Tentacool. But it created a reaction that made a lot of them join to form a massive Tentacruel!

"Tentacruel the Jelly-fish Pokémon and the evolved form of Tentacool. This Pokémon is far more deadly than 1000 tentacools combined" (That's ironic) Dexter said

"No I was worried about that happening. But who fired it?" Ash wondered.

"Ash how can we stop that Tentacruel?!" Misty screamed while very terrified.

"I don't have any choice. Pikachu I need you to jump into the air and unleash a powerful Thunderbolt attack on that Tentacruel" Ash said in a sympathetic voice.

Pikachu complied. The attack did a lot of damage. Enough for the Tentacruel to pay attention to Ash

"Listen Tentacruel, I only wish to help you" Ash said trying to convince the Tentacruel.

"Tentacruel!?" (Why should I listen to you!?) Tentacruel demanded a swift answer.

"I'm not telling you that you must listen to me. I am trying to say that I will personally have them stop the construction of the resort that is destroying your home" Ash said

"Tentacruel?!" (Why should I believe you?!) It said angrily

"If you don't believe me come with me and see me do it in person... or Pokémon. If I am lying them you may kill me" Ash tried yet again to persuade the massive Pokémon

"Tentacruel" (Fine I will go and watch first hand) The Tentacruel God agreed

"Listen I'm demanding that you stop the construction of the Holiday Resort now!" Ash said in a threatening tone like he was about to pounce and kill the people

"Why? Because a giant Tentacruel and a boy are telling me to do so? I will never listen to you" The Old Hag said.

"That's it I have a call to make" Ash said as he pulled out his Pokégear that he was given t by Oak from his Mom.

"Yes I would like you Mr. Goodshow, to talk to this person. She keeps building a resort for money. Which is destroying the habitat of thousands of Tentacools and created an enormous Tentacruel. Also people are being killed from the construction" Ash explained

"Okay I understand. Listen up you are to demolish that resort and remove all materials from the area. If you ever try this again, you'll be thrown into prison" Mr. Goodshow said.

After all of that was done all of the Tentacool went to their home once again. But the massive Tentacruel stayed

"Hey don't you want to go home Tentacruel?" Ash asked.

"Tentacruel" (No I am not, I wish to travel with you Ash Ketchum) He said

Ash smiled "Sure now this is one of my apricote Pokéballs. It is used to capture large Pokémon such as you" Ash said as he threw the Heavy Ball at the Tentacruel and successfully captured it

"Thank you Tentacruel I will take great care of you" Ash said as he placed the Heavy Ball into his bag.

Then Ash, Misty and Pikachu along with our favourite villians Delta and the Rocket Trio. Next destination unknown.

And that's all for this episode. Please tell me what you think of it in a review if you want. With that I am out goodbye! Henry out!


	21. Episode 19 Maiden's Peak

So welcome back once more. This time from what I remember in the Anime we will be visiting an unusual area of Pokémon. Well for the first time. Also I just noticed something I kinda skipped an episode but the episode was unimportant to the story line I made anyway. So lets start

We now start off with Giovanni who is being told what happened with the Tentacool and Tentacruel from last episode from our friend Delta.

"So you see Master Giovanni me along with the Team Rocket Trio created a massive Tentacruel. Though Ash captured it, that doesn't matter. Because the resort is gone we can continue operations" Delta explained with a grin on his face

"That's good news then. Good job Delta and Rocket Trio. Giovanni out" Giovanni said as he disconnected.

"Now come on Team Rocket Trio we must catch up and follow Ash and the others" Delta said

At night on whats called Maiden's Peak

We start off the real Episode with what appears to be a red flower near the edge of Maiden's Peak. Then as the scene becomes easier to see a shrine comes into view. And a ghost is there praying fro the return of something.

But then it turns to a talking Gastley

Then in the morning the next day. Nothing much has happened to our heroes. But remember the term 'The calm before the storm'

Then suddenly while Ash was looking forward he notices one of Kanto's most well known landmarks. You probably already guessed it but its "Look Misty it's Maiden's Peak"

"Yeah you're right Ash, it's Maiden's Peak" Misty said amazed that Ash saw it before her.

Now we head to Delta. He is now keeping a close eye on Ash. Behind him however the Team Rocket Trio are standing. Moaning as usual.

"This is how we should travel all the time" Jessie said.

"I know right? This is perfect" James said

"If only the Boss was here" Meowth said

Now we head to the docks from where all of them get off. Our Hereos first.

"Cool a festival" Ash said. He finally didn't have to worry about rampaging Pokémon for a while.

"It looks like fun. Lets go check it out" Misty said enthusiastically.

Then Delta gets off. He then notices a girl at another part of the dock and says "Huh who is that?" She then vanishes. He then thinks nothing of it.

But when he wasn't looking but Pikachu was the girl appeared as a Gastly. The Gastly then also disappears.

Then Misty and Ash take Pikachu to the festival area.

"Come on Pikachu we can tell this will be fun" They both said in unison

Then the Trio came out in disguises similar to no one but themselves.

"A festival? This'll be great to steal Pokémon" James said

"I know so lets go" Jessie said.

"Then give them all to the Boss" Meowth said

"Then we can get a lot of money" They all said at once.

Then while all of them walked around the festival in their seperate groups, Ash and Misty were having fun seeing all there was to see. The two of them were laughing about how fun the place seemed

"Then some old, old annoying thin- I mean girl walked up to them and said "Beware of the beautiful and young girl"

"I bet that's me" Misty said.

"I said young and elegant, not annoying and a blabbermouth" She said in response "Also quite scrawny"

"No one calls my best friend scrawny you old hag so go away" Ash said quite angry

After he said that both Ash and Misty blushed bright red.

"Aww thanks Ash. Now lets go and look around some more" Misty said to him

Now to Jessie, James and Meowth. So far they have stolen 6 Pokémon. Quite good.

"This is great! Since Delta and Ruthless became members we have been very successful I must say" Jessie said while very happy.

"I know we really should thank them two" James said

"Yeah but how do we do that?" Meowth asked.

"I don't know. Lets just get back to our job" Jessie said calmly

Then about half an hour later. Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Delta, Jessie, James and Meowth were at a shrine.

Some idiot was then talking about honouring the shrine saying "Now to honour the shrine we will use this 2000 year old picture in the shrine of the Maiden. Each year it is removed and displayed to the public during this festival"

'Hm that old eh? I could get the Rocket Trio to steal it then we can merely sell it' Delta thought to himself

"We should take it for the Boss" Meowth suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea" They both agreed

Then the old thing was shown to the public. When Delta and Pikachu saw it they recognized her as the girl that they saw before. On the docks. They were both stunned. Well for Delta you couldn't see it really.

Then the old man continued "This girl dies over 2000 years ago on Maiden's Peak"

'So what I saw was a ghost? It was most likely a Gatly playing tricks on my mind" Delta thought

Maiden's Rock is where all of them head to next (Another pun. Because they thought the girl was cute in the anime)

"Wow she sure is pretty right Ash?" Misty asked.

"Yeah she is alright" Was all that Ash said in response

Team Rocket and Delta were thinking of a way to steal that painting. Because Delta decided it would be too risky not to mention a waste of time to steal the rock.

So Later at night. Misty and Ash were still there. Also so was our favourite villian Delta.

Then Misty and Ash decided to leave and head back to where they were going to stay for the night. Delta however just stayed there. Then Ash noticed Delta for the first time.

"Hey are you alright Sir?" Ash asked

Delta merely raised his left hand a did a thumbs up.

Then Misty and Ash really did leave. The Rock and Delta were both in view of where Ash and Misty were staying.

"He is still up there" Ash stated

"I wonder why he is though" Misty wondered.

Then the PokéCenter's shutters began to close.

Misty was about to leave but then got stopped by the Nurse Joy. Notably Nurse Joy appeared out of nowhere and forcively grabbed Misty's arm.

"No you're not aloud out after curfew. I will not let you. Now go to your rooms right this instant!" Nurse Joy said

The two of them complied.

Now we head back to that shrine where that old man was earlier. We find The Team Rocket Trio sleeping inside the shrine. Then an alarm that Meowth set went off.

They all woke up and went and grabbed the painting and made a run for where Delta was.

But then the mysterious girl (Gastly) used Hynosis on Jessie and Meowth.

Then she spoke "James come with me. I have been waiting for you"

She did the same to Delta. But he wasn't being controlled by love. He went to get answers.

Now in the morning Misty and Ash went to where that man was. But couldn't find him and the same for the Team Rocket duo (for now. The painting had vanished)

Then the five of them bumped into each other. They then all got annoyed seeing eachother. Especially Misty and Jessie.

"Why are you here?!" Misty said

"Why are you here!?" Jessie said.

"Hey Meowth why are you two here? Also where is James?" Ash asked.

"We're here looking for James. But why are you two here?" Meowth said

"We're looking for someone we saw up here last night" Ash said

"Really what did he look like?" Meowth questioned.

When Ash described him. Meowth was shocked. (Far worse then Pikachu's ThunderBolt)

"Then I say all of us work together to find both of them" Meowth said.

Everyone agreed. Jessie and Misty were reluctant until Meowth and Ash explained to them seperatly.

Then both Delta and James fell out of the shrine that they were in front of.

Delta's hood almost came off. But he couldn't allow it. Then for some unknown reason it just changed to night time. The Maiden then appeared from where Delta and James was.

Delta didn't want Ash, Misty or Pikachu finding out his new identity and got as far away as possible from there. He watched from a far.

"I have been waiting for so long for you to return" The Maidon's ghost said. But then on closer inspection the ghost showed its true form.

They finally saw what Pikachu saw. The Maiden's Ghost was a Gastly.

Then James had an idea. "Now lets go Pokéball" He said as he threw a Pokéball at the Gastly. Then the Pokéball pinged and James caught a Gastly "Yes I have a Gastly now!" He screamed

"That's great James. Now lets leave this place" Jessie said

"Now twerps we'll leave but next time you wont be so lucky" Meowth warned them

"Well at least that mystery is over" Ash said as he exited the shrine

"But James now has a Gastly that must be powerful to do all of that" Misty stated.

"It doesn't matter. James caught that Pokémon fair and square. We can't take it from him" Ash told her

"Hey did you see where that mysterious man went?" Misty asked

"No come to think of it I didn't see where he went" Ash replied.

Then nearby that area Delta was watching and listening. "That's great they don't know my identity" Delta said as he vanished

Then Ash, Misty and Pikachu continued on with their Pokémon journey.

Now that's it for this Episode all.I hope you enjoyed it. Most of this is like the anime, but that's because this is one of the hardest episodes (In my opinion) to remake. I already skipped one by accident. So I will make up for that soon. So with that goodbye. Henry out!


End file.
